Love Potions Aren't Supposed to be Black
by Salvation-ala-mode
Summary: Sirius finds himself falling for the quiet musician Ravenclaw. Pairings: Sirius Black and an original charecter, and mild James and Lily. Rated 'T' for occasional language.
1. Of Introductions

Title: Love Potions Aren't Supposed to Be Black

Author: Salvation-Ala-Mode

Setting: Mostly at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Marauder's Era

Fluff: Liberal. Appologies.

Spoilers: You should have read all the books, end of story.

Author's Notes: This takes place during the sixth year for the Marauders. I know the setting says it takes place in Hogwarts, but there involves some of Grimmauld Place and Diagon Alley and the like.

Disclaimer: It should be painfully obvious to you that Harry Potter and all it's names and trademarks are property of J.K Rowling, and Warner Brother's studios. I am neither, nor am I making a profit off of this publication. If I were, I wouldn't be babysitting tomorrow.

* * *

_Olivia_

I heaved my battered and worn trunk out of the back my parent's beat-up car. Heaving it onto the sidewalk, next to my owl, Ophelia's cage, I returned to their car.

"Thank you, Mother, Father." I gave them each a small kiss on the cheek.

"Love you." My mother frowned, and refused to meet my eyes.

"Love you, too. Send Eric and Kelsey my love!" I leaned into the back to ruffle my younger brother Josh's hair.

"Be good." My father gruffly intoned, and my mother nodded.

"I will." With a finalpat on the arm, I was released.

I resisted the urge to skip across the station; I was finally free after three months of stiff, awkward silences and half-hearted attempts to include me in the family. That was the last summer I'd spend there; this May, I was turning seventeen, and I planned to find a nice flat in a wizarding neighborhood, and finally immerse myself in wizardry

Some people chose to live with their parents for a while after they were done with their schooling, but I couldn't stand the lonely house and it's painfully normal occupants any longer.

I bypassed the cart racks, choosing to struggle with my heavy trunk then to attempt to manage an awkward, wobbly cart. I managed to shove it across the station, and up against the brick column that would take my fellow students and me to platform Nine and Three Quarters. Before stepping into the column, I glanced around to make sure that no one would notice my sudden disappearance. The only other people in the station at the time who didn't appear to be Hogwarts-goers were boarding a late-morning commuter. I held my breath, and stepped through the barrier, my trunk following my obligingly.

Five minutes later, I sat, red faced and panting in a compartment of the purple Hogwarts Express. Compulsively, I smoothed a hand over my thick chestnut hair, and glanced at my reflection in the window to be sure I was all in one piece. A pair of blue eyes set in a round, olive-colored face, with pink lips. The thin bridge of my slender nose was sun-kissed, dotted with freckles. Not a beauty, but not a hag.

The door to my compartment rattled open, and a familiar face poked in. I plugged my ears in time to stifle the squeal that emitted from my pink-faced blonde friend. "You made it!" She bubbled, squeezing into the compartment beside me. "What'd you tell them this time?"

I laughed. "The usual. I told then that if they didn't let me go, I'd run away and play violin on the street corners for spare change."

Adriana let out a squawk of laughter, and her body shuddered with giggles. "Your parents would flip."

"They did." I beamed. I was quite pleased with my brattiness.

When Adri's wild giggles had subsided into chuckles, the train took off. Out the window, I spotted many students waving to parents and younger siblings, calling out last-minute goodbyes and reminders. Adriana soon joined them, bidding her short, stout father, and tall thin mother a cheerful farewell. I stared on wistfully, until we rounded a bend.

Adriana returned to her seat, and began chatting about her summer and the various holidays to exotic islands she had taken.

I listened intently, as she described her adventures, until there was a knock on the door. I slid the compartment door open, to be faced with three boys, all our age. "Can I help you?" I asked carefully, looking between the faces for a familiar sight. I recognized them for being in my classes through the years; they were part of the infamous quartet of Gryffindor troublemakers known causing havoc throughout the school on a regular basis.

"Yes, is there room in this compartment for four dashing bachelors?" The speaker, James I think his name was, leaned against the side of the compartment, knowing that it set his handsome male figure off to an advantage. He was thin, with messy black hair and laughing hazel eyes.

"Sure, if you see any, let them know." I stifled a grin as I spoke.

James looked rather put out; I guess he wasn't used to girls turning him down. The boy to his left, a short, pudgy boy with blonde hair plastered to his round had, laughed, a loud, obnoxious sound. The one to his left, Sirius Black, school swoon, elbowed the blonde one, saying, "Stuff it you two." He turned to me, and grinned charmingly. He had jawbone length black hair, and kind gray eyes that twinkled mischievously

"As you see, my friends and I lack seats, but we noticed that you and your charming friend over there are not using your remaining seats, so we were wondering if we could spend the remaining journey in your lovely little compartment, here." He looked expectantly at me, his grin still in place. James, on the right, was sniggering.

"Wow, Padfoot, that's a lot of big words." But 'Padfoot' ignored him, still looking expectantly in my direction.

"I'm sorry, but those seats are occu-" Interrupted in the middle of turning them down, I glared at Adrianna as she gently pushed me out of the doorway.

"Sure, come in." Adriana had appeared over my shoulder, and was glowing from being called 'lovely' by such a cute boy.

I admitted defeat, and relocated Ophie's cage to the rack above, where three other trunks soon joined her. The tawny owl screeched indignantly from being evicted because of mere _boys_. I poked a finger through the wire bars of her cage to stroke her head apologetically, muttering, "Blame Adriana."

Ophelia twittered in response, and I settled back into my seat.

"Love what you've done to the place." James commented, looking around the generic compartment with mock appreciation.

"Since we have the…pleasure of your company for an indefinite amount of time, would you mind introducing yourselves?"

"Certainly not. I'm James," He confirmed my guess as he gestured to himself. "That's Peter," Points to the blonde, who nods vigorously. "That over there is Sirius." He jerked his thumb at Sirius, who was staring out the window, spacing. "And Remus is in the Prefect's Car, but he'll track us down in a few minutes."

Adriana speaks for me this time. "I'm Adriana, and this is Olivia." I nod, and climb up again on my seat to fish in my trunk. I emerge with a pencil and thin booklet. I sit in my corner seat, my knees drawn up to my chest, my flip-flops abandoned on the floor, and the book open to the first page. I tuned out the conversations between the boys and

Adriana, and buried my nose in my book of music, reading the lined bars and round notes as though it were a fantasy novel. I didn't realize I was being watched, until…"You know, I've heard that musicians do that." I jumped, and glanced around the compartment. "But I really don't see how you can entertain yourself for hours on end, just staring at those bars, without you instrument, even."

I realized that Peter, James, and Adriana were deep in a Quidditch discussion, and the only person looking in my direction was Sirius. I blinked at him for a moment of two, taken off-guard by the unexpected attention.

"I'm just seeing what needs to be done. Scoping the territory first makes the conquering easier, right?"

I then returned to my music, pointedly telling him that I was done with out conversation.

* * *

**Sirius**

She just sat there, her eyes moving along the row of shapes, humming purposefully to herself, and occasionally muttering about rests. Every now and then she would pluck the pencil out of its place behind her ear, and scribble something on the yellowish parchment, but mostly she just…read it.

And with her dark, glossy hair loosely pinned up in a bun, and her formidable gaze softened as it followed the trail of musical notes across the page, and her dark, slender fingers tapping gently at the edges of the page, her forehead wrinkled in concentration she looked…beautiful. Although I knew that, in factual terms, she was rather plain, I was drinking in the sight of her, from the way her green sweater hugged her thin frame, to the way her long lashes caressed her cheek.

I wanted to speak again: to ask her something just to hear her voice again. So I did. It took every ounce of my experience with the opposite gender to say smoothly, "Can you really play that?"

She looked up, looking a bit annoyed. Like someone disturbed from reading a favorite book, which, I suppose she was. "Yeah. I should be able too, it's bit tougher then I thought, though."

She made to turn back to her music, but I stopped her once again. "What do you play?"

"This here is for violin." She no longer made an attempt to be polite, she just wanted me to shut up.

But of course, I didn't comply. "What are you learning it for?"

This time, she closed the book, using her index finger to mark the page. "Self improvement. I like staying connected to my Muggle roots through music. Plus," She glanced out the window, where they day was becoming increasingly gloomy. "My parents like it when I play. And that essentially the only thing that makes them proud of me, anymore.

"Wow. That must be awful." She nodded vigorously.

"I don't mind them when they ignore me or something anymore, I just know that I've disappointed them by not leading a normal life. They don't like wizards or magic or the occult or anything, even though I've told them that Hogwarts isn't what they think it is."

"They'd be absolutely appalled at my mother's taste in décor." I couldn't help but sound bitter.

She cocked and eyebrow. "Parental issues yourself?"

I shrugged one shoulder. "More like entire family issues. Ever feel like an ugly duckling?" _Probably not. She's too pretty for that._

"With older sister in law school, an older brother who's star quarterback at his high school, and an angelic younger brother? I'm about as black sheep as you can get." She was trying to lighten the situation.

With all her Muggle references, it was hard to tell exactly what she was saying, but I got the gist of it. "How about being the only family Gryffindor? Actually, I'm the first Black not to be put in Slytherin since the school was created."

* * *

_Olivia_

My eyes widened. "Black? As in Regulus Black?" That name was a bad memory for me. I watched as Sirius looked away, out the window.

"Yeah. My brother." I nodded, trying not to be too revolted. He continued, almost grudgingly. "I'm sure you've seen my folks in the Prophet."

"No, I don't get the Prophet. My parents don't like owls flying around and whatnot…" I coughed. "So your brother takes after your parents, then?"

He nodded. "Dark wizards, the lot of them. It's a miracle they haven't disowned me yet. Or maybe it's just the opposite."

The compartment door slid open once again, and a brown-haired boy poked his face in. I recognized him as the fourth Marauder.

"What took you so long, Moony?" James asked. Taking his feet off the empty seat, reserved for this newcomer…Remus, I think they said his name was. Sirius got up to help him maneuver his trunk through the small room, and onto the rack without decapitating anyone.

I eyed the newcomer. He had brown hair a few shades lighter then my chocolate color, and was dangerously thin. He wore glasses, and he had already donned his school robes, which had grayed in the wash, had been patched or darned in multiple places; the hem had been let out more then once. A Prefect's badge was at home on his thin chest.

Once he had sat down in Sirius's vacated seat, his eyes traveled around the compartment, at James, Peter, Sirius's blurred shape through the frosted glass of the window, and then on to Adriana, then me. His brow furrowed.

"Why, may I ask, have you chosen to sit with the animals I call friends?" He asked, looking between the two of us. I shrugged. "They asked to sit here, and they're better then the Gobstone club."

"Ugh, I'm still getting that goop out of my hair. I'm Adriana, and that's Olivia."

"Pleasure. I'm Remus, also known as Moony." He rolled his eyes, giving us a "don't ask" look.

Sirius had finished shuffling the trunks around, and promptly collapsed into the only remaining seat, between Adriana and myself. I had once again returned to my music, but as soon as he sat down, Sirius tugged the book out of my hands. I glared at him, but he only smiled, saying, "You have four single and dashing young men, as well as your attractive friend, here willing to converse with you, so put that away; you'll have plenty of time at school."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, _Dad_. Now stop hitting on Adriana, she's already got a boyfriend."

Adriana smirked at me. "Now, now, jealousy does nothing for the complexion."

"Neither does infidelity." I muttered, but Sirius, being the closest to me, was the only one to hear. He let out a loud, bark-like laugh, and I found myself grinning.

The rest of the trip was fairly uneventful. Except for the time when James spotted Lily Evans. We had all been laughing at a joke James had just cracked, when he got up to peer out the frosted glass window. "What is it?" Adriana asked.

"It's her," He said, his eyes shining. He slid open the compartment door, and shouted,

"Hey Evans!"

"How could he know it was her? The glass makes everything all blurry." I asked, confused.

The other three rolled their eyes, and chorused, "The hair."

"James has been harboring a growing affection for Miss Evans since sometime in the middle of second year. If you hang around him for more than two hours, the subject will come up. He used to be quite a meanie to her, but he's gotten better."

Sirius snorted. "Meanie, Remus? Really…"

Meanwhile, James had gotten Lily's attention with a second, louder, "Evans!"

Lily adopted a deer in the headlights look, covered her face with her hair, and dived into the nearest compartment.

"I missed you too, sweet pea!" He called, and shut the door, grinning from ear to ear as he fell back into his seat. "Man, I missed her." He looked around at all the guys." This is gonna be the year, I know it! This is the year that Lily Evans will be my girl."

"You do realize that's the fifth year running you've said that." Sirius was unimpressed by

James's love struck speech.

"She seems to be quite frightened, James. You've got your work cut out of you," Adriana observed.

"Jealousy is bad for the complexion." I informed her.

"Touché." She replied. "I have a boyfriend who I love very much, thank you."

I rolled my eyes, and turned to the window, watching the beginnings of a dark rain cloud form above.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am actually quite proud of this, and that's the first time I can say that about my writing. You can go ahead an flame me, as long as you are intelligent about it, and don't review with something along the lines of: "lily is remus', u bich!1!1!111" If that happens, you will get a form letter review response. Yes, I do have a form letter drawn up.

By all means, correct any of my misspellings in names. My brother has raided my store of Harry Potter books, and while I am all too happy to let him enjoy them, I highly doubt that I will ever get them back. So, feel free to correct me, I will not bite.

And finally, to any religious people out there. I am not a religion basher. All reference to religion in the story, for instance, the presence of Catholic-themed items in Olivia's trunk, and her distain for them, are not my personal comments on the religion. I have several Catholic friends, and I highly respect the religion and all others. I do not, however, respect the belief that Harry Potter is work of the devil, nor do I believe that if you are Catholic, you think that. However, that is why this story contains some slight religious reference. If you find it offending or hurtful, notify me in the politest way possible, and I will be sure to revise it out.

* * *

**Author's Note Two**: Hey, guys. I'm back. I've started by editing and polishing these first few chapters, which need a lot of work done on them in order for them to be acceptable.

If this is your first time reading this, then only read chapters with two author's notes at the end, and only pay attention to the first author's note. If this is your second time reading this, go ahead and read it anyways; I'm doing some major plot changes and such, just to make things flow better.

Also, if my beta is still around, I'd like to talk to her again, although I think she's grown out of fanfiction…

In which case, I'm looking for a beta, someone to point out inconsistencies, grammar and spelling errors, typos, awkward points, the like. You don't necessarily have to be nice about it, but that would be cool, too. If you're interested in beta-ing, even if you've never beta-ed before, contact me via fanfiction. My e-mail is also available.


	2. Of Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or it's characters, names or trademarks. All of those belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brother's studios. Shocker, no?

* * *

_Olivia_

It was storming quite fiercely when we arrived at Hogsmede station. I waved hello to Hagrid, who was calling out above the thunder, "Firs' years! Firs' years come with me!"

I pulled the hood of my cloak up, and hurried to the awaiting line of carriages. The carriage ride was uneventful, except for Adriana abandoning me in the carriage with the quartet of boys. I was thoroughly annoyed with her, and told her so, but she just fluttered her fingers at me, and went in search of Louis.

We were soon joined by a very put-out Lily Evans and her friend Abigail Green. Lily lost not time in informing us that they were only riding with us because we had the first carriage with space, and she wanted to get to the castle early to discuss a mistake in her OWL grades with McGonnagal. Abigail winked at me, jerking her head subtly in James's direction. I smiled, and winked back.

Upon arriving at the castle, we all made a mad dash for the enormous front entry doors. A wave of heat washed over me, and I pushed my hood back. I followed the guys to the Great Hall, where I said, "Well, I'm off. See you around."

"We're you going?" James asked.

Remus poked him. "She's a Ravenclaw, dimwit."

"Only you would say 'dimwit.'" Sirius rolled his eyes. I broke their brewing argument with a chuckle. I lightly punched James on the arm, loosely hugged Remus, patted Peter on the head, ruffled Sirius's hair in a sisterly affectionate way and headed off towards my table, waving cheerfully over my shoulder. I was sure that rumors would be brewing soon. There were too many people who fancied one of the Marauders to let me get away with such

Over the next few days I saw little of the Marauders. I had them all at least once in my classes, and I saw them in the halls often, but the house barrier was a strong one. I would have had to go out of my way to sit with them at meals; not that that would have been a bother, but I didn't want rumors starting about myself and the guys. It would cause everyone too much trouble. So I stayed at my own table. I really hadn't expected the friendship to be eternally bonding for us.

For once, however, I was wrong. One, rainy afternoon in the library, about a week or two

after the term had begun, I was sitting alone at a table in the very back corner of the library. Why was I hiding back here, you might ask? Because it was the only place close to a window and far from anyone annoying. Or anyone who wasn't annoying for that

matter. I was approximately 50 yards from any living human.

Scratch that. I was now one yard away from a living human. "Mind if I sit here?" Sirius inquired politely in his low rumble.

"Of course not." I moved my bag and books to another chair, so he could occupy the one on my right.

"Thanks." He slid into the chair. I returned to my Arithmancy textbook.

"Homework? So early in the year?" Honestly, he needs to learn when a person in trying to get him to shut up.

I nodded in response. I have read several magazine articles (too many hours spent in doctor's waiting rooms) about getting talkative people to shut up. None of their tips had worked so far with Sirius.

"What class?"

"Arithmancy, Potions, Defense Against The Dark Arts, and Herbology." He squinted at me.

"It's strange, I vaguely remember you being in my herbology class. Correct me if I'm wrong, but has herbology _ever_ had homework?"

Flushing slightly, I replied, "The point I'm trying to make, is that I have homework to do, and while I enjoy your company, I would enjoy it much more if it were silent."

I had thought that would be the end of things. But the shuffle of paper told me otherwise. And intricately folded note had appeared on the book I was reading. I carefully unfolded it, and read its contents.

**_Sirius Black wishes you would accept his invitation to a game of 20 questions._**

I shot Black an exasperated glance, but penned back.

_Olivia Thornley accepts your invitation and requests that you begin._

Touché Mr. Black.

**_Sirius Black would like to inquire as to the number of showers Miss Thonrley takes a week._**

_Olivia Thornley replies that she takes anywhere between six to nine showers a week. She would like in inquire whether Mr. Black wears boxers or briefs._

**_Sirius Black would like to comment on the originality of Miss Thornley's question, and would like to state that he wears boxers. He would also like to inquire as to Miss Thornley's ethnicity._**

The seriousness of the question startled me.

_Olivia Thornley replies that she is pure mutt, and that reciting the various countries her background includes would take the aid of an Atlas. She would also like to inquire what Mr. Black's favorite subject is. She would also like to inquire as to why he is speaking in the third person._

**_Sirius Black informs Miss Thornley that she may only ask one question at a time, but because she asked so nicely, he will reply to both. His favorite subject is Muggle Studies, and he is talking in this manner because he finds it amusing. He would like to inquire as to the day of Miss Thornley's birth._**

_Olivia Thornley expresses her amusement, and would like to inform Mr. Black that she was born on the third day of May. She would like to inquire as to what Mr. Black's favorite food is._

On and on we went like this, until we had well surpassed twenty questions. The game was very entertaining for me; Sirius's questions could be hilariously silly, mortifyingly embarrassing, or deadly serious, with no apparent pattern.

I glanced at the clock, and sat bolt upright. "Crap." I hissed, stuffing all my belongings back into my bag. Sirius looked up from the note he had been scribbling with a raised brow.

"Late for an appointment, Miss Thornley?"

I glanced at the clock again. "You could say that. I'll see you around."

I ruffled his hair as I passed. It was surprisingly soft. I shook my head softly to clear it, as I wove through the maze of bookshelves. As I left the library, I bumped into Adriana. She looked puzzled and slightly relieved. "I looked for you in you're usual practice room, but you weren't there. What kept you?"

Knowing I would be mercilessly teased if I told her the truth, I muttered something about finishing up a potions essay. She seemed to accept that. I hurried through the corridors, Adriana trailing after me, chatting about things that had little or no interest to be whatsoever.

While my feet retraced the well-known path to the empty classroom I used for violin practice, my mind was back in the library with Sirius. His messy scrawl was drifting through my head, and the phrases and words that had dug into my mind remained there, replaying constantly until I arrived at my destination. The room of requirement. I had stumbled upon it as a first year looking for charms class, and had used it frequently, for practice, or when I needed a space to think. I paced back and forth three times, picturing the room I usually practiced in. A door appeared on my left, and I opened it, followed by Adriana.

The room was a homey one. Music stands, chairs, and bookshelves of neatly arranged music books lined the shelves. A grand piano took up one corner, and there a light-haired sixth year sat playing, his long fingers expertly dancing over the ivory keys.

As I unearthed my violin from my bag, and took it out of it's case, I said, "Hey Louis, sorry I'm late."

The pianist turned to look at me, his fingers still moving over the keys, and he smiled. "No problem, 'Liv." His eyes traveled past me to Adriana, who promptly came over to peck him on the lips. I adjusted my bow and strings, trying a few experimental notes and scales while they cooed to each other. Lovebirds. I rolled my eyes, and moved to stand behind Louis, facing the piano, my back to the door. I arranged my music in front of me.

"Ready?" I asked, interrupting their "No, I love you more!" argument.

Louis nodded, and reluctantly turned to the keyboard. We began playing.

* * *

**_Sirius_**

All the way there I was debating to myself. Wouldn't it look just a bit creepy f you knew exactly where she was? I thought. At least I had an excuse. She had left her essay on the table at the library in her rush, I wanted to return it to her.

So I used the trusty-rusty, Marauder's Map to find her. A bit on the stalker side, but I was using it for practical purposes, right? I was lost in these thoughts, absently moving through the castle to where the map said Olivia was. But suddenly, I was at a dead end. I frowned. The map couldn't be wrong. But according to it, Olivia was in the middle of a wall. I backtracked, looking for a door I might have missed. None. I felt around for secret passages. Nada.

I gave up, and paced the small alcove to the left of where the map said she was. And the map wasn't wrong-was it? I was so lost in these musings that it took me several laps back and forth along the length of the alcove to notice that a door had appeared. When I noticed it, I started. That was odd. I could have sworn that that door hadn't been there before. I shrugged, and went inside.

The first thing that struck me was the music. I sounded soft and sad, the woeful violin drifting weightlessly over the steady rhythm of the piano. It sounded like someone was weeping. So this was where Olivia dashed off to. I shut the door carefully and quietly, so as not to disturb the musicians.

I stared at Olivia. She expertly ran the bow over the strings, her fingers moving over the neck of the instrument, pressing expertly on the strings. Her small body swayed and dipped with the music. One minute, she'd rise up onto her tiptoes, the next, she'd dip down, bent at the knee. Between the spellbinding quality of the music, and watching Olivia play, I hadn't noticed the song winding down. But, suddenly there was silence, and Olivia was talking to the piano player, gesturing to the music every now and then. He just nodded.

Out of the corner of her eye, Olivia spotted me, and jumped. Her hand fluttered to her chest, right where her heart would be. I noticed how slim and elegant her finders were.

"Sirius! You scared me." Her smile became puzzled. "How'd you get in?"

I glanced back at the door, and then back to her. "I really don't know." I rubbed the back of my neck, muttering, "Just when I thought I knew everything about the school…"

She chuckled, and stopped at a cough from the piano player. He looked pointedly between Olivia and me, and for a moment I wondered if he was her boyfriend. She launched into an introduction.

"Sorry, Louis. Sirius, this is Louis, Adriana's boyfriend and the second part of my duet. Louis, this is Sirius, a friend of mine." At the word 'friend' Adriana, sitting at Louis's elbow, on the piano bench, coughed in a rather forced way, as if to say, "yeah, tell yourself he's just a friend." I grinned in a puzzled way, as Olivia shot her and aggravated glance.

"So, uh… Is there any reason why you're here? I mean, not that you'd need one, but I thought that maybe you'd-"

I smacked my head with my palm. "Now I'm senile as well as thick." I rummaged in my bag for her essay. "Here you are." I said, passing her the scroll. She moved her bow to the hand that held her violin, and peered at the scroll.

"Oh, thank you so much! I'm so scatterbrained." She tucked the scroll in her bag, before returning her gaze to me. "Would you like to stay and listen?" She gestured to the piano with her violin hand.

I shook my head. "No, no, I must be getting back. I have some herbology homework I need to wrap up." With a wink, I left the room.

_

* * *

Olivia_

"'Liv, you are a shameless flirt."

"Go snog Louis and leave me alone."

"'Liv, you like the school player."

"Adriana, you need to cut down on the butterbeer."

"Sirius and Olivia. Has a nice ring to it."

I glared at her. "That is almost as bad as third year when you kept trying out your crushes' last names."

She made a face. "I'm glad I didn't go for Frank. Adriana Fletcher is much better then Adriana Longbottom."

"I'll agree to that." Louis appeared, sliding into the chair next to Adriana. "Why? Are we engaged?"

Louis was beginning to scare me. Most guys his age freaked out at the word 'love', much more so at 'marriage.' But Louis almost seemed hopeful.

"Just a few more years, Lou." Crooned Adriana. I made a disgusted face into my macaroni, as the couple began alternately kissing and cooing their ridiculously airheaded pet names.

Just as they had gotten to "peeky poke" The doors to the great hall opened, revealing the

Marauders. They were rather damp, but looked very pleased with themselves.

"Well, as entertaining as it is to listen to your little exchange here, I'd rather go and finish up my Arithmancy. Later."

Adriana simply waved; she and Louis were involved in a rather revolting game of tonsil hockey.

I found my legs carrying me to the Gryffindor table. I sat down next to Remus, who smiled at me. "Hey." I said, acutely aware of how many pairs of female eyes were regarding me with a mixture of suspicion, envy, and hate.

"Hullo, Oh-Livia" James stretched out the syllables in my name.

"Might I inquire as to the cause of your apparent sogginess?"

Peter and Remus had the decency to look guilty. James, however, looked quite proud as he spoke. "Well, I was messing around with some dungbombs, right? Just poking a few spells at them, just to see what would happen. Well, I made them water proof!" He beamed. Remus took over.

"He put them in the fifth floor boy's lavatory. And then a friend of ours-" Sirius snorted."-walked in, and used that particular loo."

Peter broke in here, giggling. "So it was like Snape farted and made the toilet blow up!"

"Stop giggling, Captain Obvious, before you wet yourself." Sirius's comment only made the giggles increase.

"Quite convenient. Snivellous got pranked, and we didn't even set it up especially." James kicked his feet up on the tabled, leaning his chair back on its two rear legs. McGonagal chose that moment to walk by, and push his chair onto all fours.

"Six legs on the ground at all times, Potter."

"But the chair only had four legs!" He called after her, and I rolled my eyes.

"You do realize what this is going to do to your 'new image' for Lily, don't you?" Sirius seemed to be amused as he spoke.

James frowned. "Oh yeah. Forgot about that." He was suddenly sober. I turned to Remus for an explanation."

"James is creating a 'new image' so that Evans'll go out with him. I must say, he's failing rather fantastically."

"Dammit. Being good is so hard." He whined. I patted his back.

"Cheer up, James. Lily'll come round. Someday." He shot me a 'gee thanks' look.

"You know," Sirius said, looking at me as though he were truly seeing me for the first time. "You're the first girl I've been able to talk about my pranks with, who doesn't either blow me off, run around shrieking that I'm a terrible felon, or tried to change me from my 'moody, bad-boy' image."

Remus chuckled. "Is there a boyfriend I should be afraid of?" He joked. James gasped.

"Moony just hit on a girl! He does have testosterone!" he beamed.

"I was only kidding. No need to announce it, Prongs." He gave me an apologetic glance.

Changing the subject, I asked, "What's with the nicknames?"

Peter choked, Moony paled, and James glanced about worriedly. Only Sirius remained impassive. As he thumped Peter on the back, he explained, "The names refer to our favorite animals. Wormtail here likes rats. Prongs has a thing for stags. I myself prefer dogs. Big ones." He added. He paused for the briefest of moments before continuing, "And Remus is a wolf-lover."

The other three visibly relaxed, as I accepted this information. Deep in my mind, however, I knew there was more to it then that. Who names their friends after their favorite animals? No, I was going to look in to this, when it occurred to me. But for now, I let the subject go, leaving it to mull over on a rainy afternoon.

* * *

Author's Note: My pride with my story ends here. I'm afraid that this chapter, while it has it's good moments, is a bit rambling and pointless and ugh. Now is the time when I would appreciate a review or two. –wince- I've become one of them. But anyways, Please and thank you to any and all reviewers. 


	3. Of Meetings And Misgivings

Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowlings or Warner brother's Studios, I would be off in my Irish castle or my cozy producer's studio with air conditioning. As it is, I am not either, so I lack both the castle and the studio, and the ownership of the characters, names, and trademarks of Harry Potter.

* * *

Only a week or two after my conversation with the Marauders, I found myself being paired up for an Arithmancy project. I waited impatiently for my name to be called; I wanted to know whom I'd have to put up with for the next month. I had tried to figure out the pattern in the names, but the arithmancy professor was a tricky one, who paired up random people. She was etching a spiderweb-thin design on the desk, using the sharp tip of her quill when her name was called. "Olivia Thornley and Lily Evans."

She looked up, and then at Lily, who seemed to be giving her the once-over. The Gryffindor girl gave her a small nod, that seemed to say, "You'll do."

* * *

"Hey 'Liv! Wait up!" I stopped, and turned to see none other than James Potter Trotting up to me, looking a bit out of breath from running upstairs while fighting through the sea of students in the packed corridor.

"What's up, James?" I asked, starting up again now the he had caught up to me.

"I want to trade arithmancy partners." I had known something like this would be the case.

"No."

"Why not? I plan on seducing her with my wit and charm."

"You just answered your own question."

"But I thought you were for us, 'Liv!" He looked dejected.  
"I am. I just have a better way of getting her to like you then you do."

"Fine. But if your way doesn't work, you owe me dungbombs."

I sighed. "Fine, fine, fine. Now go, you're late for class."

* * *

Immediately after my last class was let out, I was sought out by none other than Miss Evans.

"When do you want to meet to discuss the project?" She asked me, as we walked together through the halls.

"I'm free for two hours after class and on weekends."

"Good. We'll meet at the library tomorrow directly after class." I nodded, and she whisked off to go find Abigail.

* * *

I retreated to the common room to do my homework, where Adriana ambushed me. "You'll never guess what happened!"

"Louis was paired up with Monica Lance for the arithmancy project?" Monica was the school slut.

"Yes! They're in the library now." She buried her face in her hands. "I have no idea what I'll do if I lose him to her!" She broke down into tears, and fell back onto a blue-upholstered couch.

I sat down beside her, patting her back comfortingly. "He was talking about marrying you yesterday, there's no way he's going to and fall over his two-year relationship with you for some big-boobed bimbo."

She gave a watery chuckle, and sat back, drying her eyes on the sleeve of her robes. "I guess you're right. I shouldn't go around assuming that every time he gets a female for a partner, he'll go and snog her." She sighed, and pulled her feet up onto the couch, hugging her knees to her body.

"Now, I dunno about you, but I think a trip to the kitchens is in order. I think Wonky might have some comfort food for you."

And so we went, through the castle, down past the great hall to the portrait of the fruit bowl. I tickled the pear, which giggled agreeably, and turned into a knob.

Three butterbeers, a plate of pumpkin pasties, and a few large clumps of Honeyduke's best chocolate later, I had finished my homework, and Adriana had finished her jealousy.

"Okay, Adri, I'm off to practice."

"Okay. I'll go back to the common room." In her self-induced, semi-drunken state, she swaggered back up the stairs to the library.

I hurried to the Room Of Requirement, Late, again. Louis was there when I entered, playing. He turned to me, jokingly asking, "Have you been off with that Sirius character again? This is the second time in a row you've been late. It's quite unusual for you."

As I extracted my violin from my case, I replied tersely, "I was consoling your girlfriend." Putting extra emphasis on 'girlfriend'.

He immediately looked anxious. "What was wrong with her? Is she okay now? Should I go see if she's alright?"

I half-shrugged. "I got her pretty much calmed down, but she's in the library if you want to talk to her."

As he dashed off to console Adriana, I played a few scales, just to pass the time. I moved on to simple melodies that I knew by heart. Finally, after Louis had been gone for a good twenty minutes, I gave up, and packed up.

I bumped into someone directly outside of the Room of Requirement. "Sirius, so you make it a habit to show up here during m practices?" I asked lightly, a smile in my voice.

"I was trying to figure out how you make the bloody door appear. Figured it'd be useful if I needed to disappear in a pinch." He shrugged.

I could hear the hint in his voice. "You pace this corridor here three times, thinking of what purpose you need the room for. Quite handy, actually."

**

* * *

The Official Minutes Of The Meeting Of The Marauders**

**Sirius:** Try saying that five times fast.

**Peter:** The Official Minutes of the Meeting of the Marauders, The Official Minutes of the Meeting of the Marauders, the Official…

**Remus:** Role Call! Black, Sirius?  
**Sirius:** Is this necessary?

**James: **No, but Moony likes to feel important.

**Remus: **I heard that.

**James:** Good, now shut up and let us get on with the meeting.

**Peter:** …Of the Marauders, The Official Meeting of the…

**James: **Padfoot, wherever did you find this marvelous Meeting place?

**Sirius: **A little blue bird told me.

**Remus:** The only time I've seen you doing anything close to socializing with birds, Padfoot, is when you run at the poor sparrows by the lake, barking like mad.

**Sirius: **I like the way the scatter and squawk.

**James:** Enough about these pansy birds, let's talk about next week.

**Peter:** What's next week?

**Remus: **Do the words 'full moon' bring anything to mind?

**Peter:** Oh yeah.

**Sirius, James, and Remus: **-roll eyes simultaneously-

**Sirius: **Anyways. I think we should use the opportunity to examine the castle grounds. Fill in some of the blank patches on the map.

**James: **Sounds a bit dull.

**Remus: **Dangerous, too. That close to the students at all.

**Sirius: **Very Well then, what do you propose?

**Peter: **I don't suppose food is in the picture?

**Remus:** Well, I could eat you. I don't think that's what you had in mind.

**James:** Moony, stop being so PMS-y. It's bad enough that Lily's got it.

**Sirius:** As far as you're concerned, Prongs, she's always got it.

**James: **Right. Anyways, back to Thursday.

**Remus: **It's Thursday? How'd you know?

**James: **As uncharacteristic as it may seem, I looked it up.

**Sirius:** Yeah, on that moon chart in the corner over there.

**James: **Bugger.

**Remus: **Back to the topic under discussion. As for Thursday, I think we should stay in the forest.

**Sirius: **I dunno. I hear there're werewolves in the forest.

**Remus: **Do shut up.

**James: **Forest it is. That way we don't have to muck with the Bashing Birch.

**Remus:** Whomping Willow.

**James: **Right.

**Sirius:** Well, as entertaining as these tree alliterations are, I believe it is dinner time. Would anyone care to join me?

**Remus:** Nah, I'm not hungry.

**James:** Me either.

**Peter:** Nope.

**Sirius:** Fine. I'll be laughing when you all miss out on the treacle.-exits-

**Peter:** There's something about Sirius I've been meaning to tell you all.

**James: **We already know about the thing with Francesca over the summer.

**Peter: **Well, actually it's more recent then that. –dramatically produces parchment from the depths of his robes.-

**Remus:** Well, well, well, lookie here.

**James: **-rolls eyes at the use of the word 'lookie'- What is it?

**Remus: **It's a correspondence between our dear Padfoot and one Olivia Thornley.

**Peter: **No, it's not! It's them writing back and forth.

**James: **My my, they do seem…friendly.

**Remus: **Do you think there's something going on with the two of them?

**James:** I dunno. This could just be platonic fun.

**Remus:** True…why don't we just watch and see what happens?

**Peter:** Sirius has been disappearing a lot. Maybe that has something to do with this.

**James:** Then again, you go running off a lot, and yet you aren't off having a secret relationship.

**Remus:** Not unless you're referring to his relationship with sugary foods.

**James:** The thing about this that irks me the most is why he doesn't tell us.

**Remus:** Maybe it's his pride. You know, this would be his first attempt to get to know the girl he's in a relationship with. But then again, it could just be a game between friends. Let's keep an eye on them, and see how far this goes.

**Peter:** Fine, but let's go to dinner before all the treacle tart is gone!

-End Meeting-

* * *

I waited patiently for Lily in the library, feeling oddly self-conscious. I felt that itching at the back of your neck that you get when someone is watching you, but I didn't want to be paranoid and go looking around behind bookshelves. Lily came up to me five minutes late, looking very harassed.

"Damn that bloody Potter." She muttered, a bit too loudly, which earned her a glare from Madam Pince.

"Follow me." I whispered, and turned, heading for my usual table in the back of the library, glancing back to be sure I was being followed. I set my bag on the table, explaining, "Here we can talk and Pince won't be breathing down our necks."

Lily smiled, but it was just to be polite. She tossed her bag onto the table and collapsed into the chair. "That inconsiderate clod! You think he'd've stopped by now, but no. He just has to ask me out on a weekly basis. Makes me feel guilty every time I turn him down."

I sat down, extracting writing tools and parchment from my bag. "Why don't you?" I wasn't accusatory, or surprised; just curious.

She looked at me like I had just sprouted wings, and told her that I was her fairy godmother. "Because he's Potter." She said, as if that explained everything. "Listen, I know you're friends with him and everything, but really, he's so full of himself. He's so mean to Severus, totally irresponsible, only cares about himself and his bloody friends, and showing to the world that he can get me. That's all I am to him, a prize."

Her last statement was a bit gloomy, like she wished that he would see her as more then that. Which he did, but she didn't know that. "Well, do you want him to stop asking you out?"

She opened her mouth to say 'yes' but then she paused. I could see the wheels in her brain working, and realized she was lying when she carefully said, "Yes. Yes, I do want him to stop."

"Then agree to go out with him." She was shocked. "I can't do that! It's what he wants!"

"Exactly. But if what you say about him just wanting you was a trophy is true, make him think he has the trophy, then take it away."

"I don't know. That sounds so mean." I did sound pretty heartless.

"Then give him a week or two. Give him his dose of Lily, and he'll stop badgering you."

She frowned. "I don't know…"

"Well, you're not going in to this relationship expecting anything, right? So if he hurts you, it's not like you liked him in the first place." I knew that it wasn't true, but she had to make this call on her own.

She gave up. "Okay then. I'll try this scheme of yours." Her eyes narrowed. "He didn't put you up to this, did he?"

"Why would I be telling you to dump him then, if he wants the pleasure of doing it himself and thus humiliating you?"

She shrugged. "Well, if he did, you'd best watch what you drink." She intoned conversationally. "Now, I found a book on the significance of the number four…"

* * *

Two days later, a giant whoop was heard in the charms corridor. A hundred yards ahead of me, James had scooped a wincing Lily up into a huge bear-hug. I grinned to myself, thinking how ecstatic James would be to finally have his Lily. Feeling very proud of myself, I made my way down to the grounds for herbology.

Halfway through the lesson, I was crouching in a corner looking for the correct size pot, when a large figure loomed above me. "Crouch down, so I don't break my neck." I instructed Sirius, and he complied.

"Do you have anything to do with the recent pairing of Lily and James?"

"You've given it a title?"

"Stop it. Did you get her to say 'yes'?"

I looked at him with wide, innocent eyes. "Do I look like a matchmaker to you?"

"Yes."

"Moron."

"If they break up because of you…"

"Why would I set them up if I only intended-"

"HAH! You did set them up."

"Damn."

"I only wanted to congratulate you. Even Moony thinks you did a good job."

* * *

Speaking of Moony, the werewolf was across the greenhouse, standing on tiptoe and squinting to make up the two figures crouching by the stack of pots on the other side. "What are they doing?" He hissed.

"I dunno, they're just talking."

"You know what this means don't you? We were right!" Lupin turned to Peter, a look of triumph on his face.

"How do you know?" Pettigrew looked confused.

"He's been sending her sheep eyes all afternoon, and now this!" Lupin was excited; too much so for a straight male his age.

"Why would he send he sheep eyes, they're all slimy. 'Member how the girls would squeal when we had to use them in potions?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Not those kind of sheep eyes. The kind where he looks at her like he fancies her."

"Who fancies who?" Sirius's low rumble started the two spies, who exchanged guilty looks.

"No one." Peter lied, in a high-pitched squeak he always used when lying.

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

Remus cut in smoothly, saying, "Lucy Merewether was saying how Lily shouldn't have accepted James, that he would only hurt her. Wormtail was merely indignant at the comment."

Sirius seemed to accept that, and the two smaller boys shot each other relieved grins.

Author's Note: I know this is a weird place to end it, but Mom's nagging me to get off the computer, and I won't be writing for another four days.

Something that's been bothering me. I've gotten forty-four hits, one alert, and zero reviews. If you didn't like the story enough to want to be posted on it's updates, then let me know why. I'm not the kind who'll run and hide in my room sobbing for weeks if I get flamed. Then again, I won't go "I won't update until I get reviews." either.That sounds like something a five-year old would say. If that were the case, three fourths of writers would be under the age of six. So, the point is, I can't force you into reveiwing. I can't bribe you either, because I ate all my Skittles. I'm so fat. ( " )>

I'm sorry, I haven't had a chance to go over this chapter. I'll look it over and polish it up a bit after I get home from my aunt's on Monday. Thank you, and happy reading.


	4. Of Secrets, Crushes, and Secret Crushes

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all it's characters, names, and trademarks belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brother's Studios. I am neither, nor will I ever be.

* * *

The next few weeks were fairly unremarkable. The Marauders and I were becoming closer, until I was like a cousin or a step-sister; almost one of the guys. James liked me because I had set him up with Lily. Remus liked me because I was able to hold a decently intelligent conversation. Peter put up with me because I brought food, and because I was nicer to him, listening to his pitiful whining over tiny things. (It was the mother in me that made me sit there and listen to him.) And Sirius…I think he liked having me there because I was so much like him. We were both outcast from our families, we were both fiercely independent, stubborn, and we were both casual and laidback.

Now that his best friend was occupied a lot with Lily, Sirius and I spent a lot of time together, alone or otherwise. I found myself slowly developing the tiniest of crushes on the boy. It was like a crack; every now and then he would chip at it, and it would grow wider. I often caught Remus looking at me looking at Sirius, giving me that annoying little grin that seemed to say, "You know you want him."

I knew it was unreasonable; it was common knowledge that Sirius preferred no-strings-attached relationships, preferably with girls who had figures and looks to go with them. I had neither, so I immediately crossed myself off the Sirius eligibility list.

Lily and James quickly grew attached. After a few days of turbulence, during which James would barely let her out of his sight, for fear she would disappear or change her mind, or something else unpleasant, thus annoying Lily to no end. It was like him constantly asking her out, but worse. But, James quickly discovered how much this irked his beloved Lily, so he quit following her like a chicklet to a mother hen.

After those few days, they became one of those disgustingly adorable couples. Holding hands, eating food off each other's plate, drinking pumpkin juice out of the same goblet with two straws. They'd exchange little pecks when greeting for leaving each other, and Remus, Peter, and Sirius hinted that those little pecks turned into full-out snogging, behind closed doors.

Their relationship was not a perfect one, however. Lily had a jealous streak, one that was inflicted on many girls including myself.

* * *

"You traitor! You lying slut! You filthy bitch! Get your bloody arse back here before I come and get it myself!" I looked over my shoulder, then realized that she was talking to me.

"Lily are you-"

"Don't lie to me, I saw you!"

I gave her a blank look, as she paced up and down the corridor, nearly trampling a poky first year was she fumed. People were hurriedly stepping out of her way; Lily's temper was infamous.

"All this time I've ignored it. Those discreet little glances, those tiny sighs when he walks by with his friends. You set me up with him, just so you could watch me fall, but now he's mine! You didn't count on that, did you, so now you're trying to steal him away from me!" She was panting, her face pink. She inhaled deeply then raged on.

"I should have seen the signs. When he, Remus, Sirius, And Peter were together you'd look longingly over there, as though it were forbidden fruit sitting on a platter. But now you've topped the cake! Yesterday, directly after lunch you hugged him!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off again. "I don't want to hear your lies. You've lied enough already."

"Lily, stop. Listen. Yes, I hugged him yesterday. But yesterday I also hugged Remus, Peter, Sirius, Louis, Adriana, you. I hug people, that doesn't mean I'm lusting after them."

A bit put-out by my logical explanation, Lily asked, "Then why do you always stare at him like you fancy him?"

I flushed. "Has it occurred to you that's it's not him I'm looking at?"

She frowned, puzzled. Then, a thought dawned, and I swore I saw a lightbulb over her head. "You like another Marauder!" She exclaimed. One minute she was yelling, red in the face, and the next minute she's gossiping about my crushes. Talk about bipolar.

"Hush, I don't want the whole school to know."

She lowered her voice as she thought out loud. I headed for the library, a muttering Lily in tow. "It's not James, you've made that clear, I'm assuming it's not Pettigrew. It isn't, is it?"

I shook my head, trying not to be disgusted. Peter was alright, just too whiney for boyfriend material.

"So it's between Remus and Sirius. Hmm. That reminds me, Remus is ill."

"What?" I asked, wheeling around to face her. "What is it?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. He gets sick quite a lot. I think they all worried about him, because last time Remus was sick, none of them got much sleep. Yawning all over the place."

"I'll be sure to ask about him then."

* * *

I did ask about Remus the following day at breakfast. "He's getting…." Peter trailed off to yawn deeply. "…better."

I remembered what Lily had said, but was puzzled. Sirius and James were currently flinging eggs at Hufflepuff first-years, laughing cordially, while a bit sleepily. They didn't seem worried in the slightest.

* * *

"Your Empowerment Elixirs should nearly be finished. Be careful when adding the slugs; you don't want to mess up the potion you've been waiting a month for!" I studied the book in front of me, reading the instructions a fourth time. "On the first day of the waning moon, add the diced slugs…" _First day of the waning moon? Yesterday was the full moon? Huh._

I carefully diced my slugs, ignoring the unpleasant squelching sound they made upon contact with the knife. I scraped them into the potion, watching as the once-thin and light mixture became thick and gloopy. I read the description, deciding that gloopy was close enough.

"You forgot to turn down the heat." Adriana scolded, bustling back from one of her bathroom breaks. "Damn." She muttered, emptying the contents of various bottles and vials into the potion. It emitted a belching sound, and a puff of thick black smoke descended over the rim of the cauldron and onto the floor.

Potions was not my strong suit, but my ambition to be a doctor at Saint Mungo's required it. I coughed as the thick black smoke entered my lungs. But when the foul-smelling smoke finally disappeared, the potion underneath was a clear, gurgling lime color.

Adriana 'tsk'ed at me, and muttered, "If you wouldn't gawk at loverboy over there…"

"Hypocrite." I retorted, watching her eyes drift toward Louis. I swear she and Remus were in a conspiracy. More then once I caught both of them staring me, as if waiting for me to give away clue that I like Sirius. And now Lily has joined their team. She's still wondering whether it's Sirius or Remus. But they aren't going to learn anything from me. I don't think.

* * *

The next day was Saturday, October 14th; the first Hogsmede weekend of the year. I walked down the well-worn path, a chilly autumn breeze causing me to huddle into my cloak and tug my striped scarf tighter, both of which I did. Ignoring the cooing couple beside me, I basked in the brisk air and the bright leaves.

Upon reaching the small village, I beelined for The Three Broomsticks, leaving Adriana and Louis to their Madame Loveydovey whatever tea place. (Louis was the only guy I knew who would willingly set foot in that place.) It had been several months since I had last been in the loud inn, and nothing could have made me happier then a warm tankard of butterbeer.

I had wrapped my frigid fingers around a steaming tankard, when the chairs on either side of me were pulled out. I looked up to see Sirius, Remus, and Peter sitting down, each with their own butterbeers.

"Hello Olivia!" Peter chirped, plopping into his chair.

"Hey 'Liv." Sirius settled into his chair with a bit more grace.

"Afternoon Olivia." Remus took a hearty swig of butterbeer.

"Hey! I see you're feeling better, Remus." Although he was out of the hospital wing, he looked a bit grayer then usual; the bags under his eyes were more pronounced.

"Yeah. Just a head cold."

"Is James with Lily?" It was a given these days.

They nodded, each consumed in thoughts or drink. I gave up trying to make conversation, and sipped at my warm tankard, enjoying the warming sensation throughout my body. We sat in a comfortable silence, until I rose. "Well, I must be off. Honeydukes calls."

They nodded, getting up too. "James needs dungbombs." Sirius informed me.

I laughed, and headed for the door.

* * *

**Sirius**

I left not long after Olivia. I wasn't stalking her, I just wanted to get the dungbombs out of the way. Out of the inn, I turned, and headed for Zonko's, whistling some nameless tune. About to turn right, I heard Olivia's bright laughter, complete with the small snort at the end. I turned to see what was causing such mirth.

An old man sat on a bench, puffing out purple smoke rings and inhaling from a long brown pipe. He was looking down at his wrinkly, aged brown hound dog, and Olivia crouched over the mutt. She was scratching his fur, and smiling happily. The dog's droopy eyes were half-closed in ecstasy, and Oliva's long, dark fingers dug into the fur behind his ears. As they moved on to the dog's neck, my left leg twitched. The dog's own leg was shaking, like her was running, or scratching his belly himself.

As she moved back up to his ears, I shook my head, trying to banish thoughts of how those fingers would feel in _my_ hair. I turned, heading for Zonko's, hands in my pockets to rid them of the Olivia-induced sweat, trying to get my heart rate down. It was as annoying as hell.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes it is short, and I'm sorry. I wanted to get this up as a thank-you to the two people who reveiwed! Thank you so much **Paddie'sGirl** and **RockStar Lover**!You made my day!

Also, just as a heads-up, I will be gone for the first eleven days of August, without any access to a computer at all. So, tothe three people who are keeping track of my updates, I'm very very sorry and I will try to get a few good chapters in before then. Thank you so much, and happy reading!


	5. Of Confessions and Dogs

**Sirius**

"Hey guys?" Sirius was lying on his bed staring up at the fabric hanging. His hands were tucked behind his head, and his legs were crossed at the ankles; the picture of relaxation. James was standing in front of the mirror, shaving or something. Remus was cross-legged, his back to the headboard, book in hand. Peter was blowing large, bottle-blue bubbles that floated up to bob around his ceiling after parting from his lips. Every now and then, a large _snap!_ would sound as one of the bubbles popped, sending a blueish residue floating down to coat it's creator.

"Yes, Padfoot?" drawled James from his end of the room.

"How would you describe the perfect girl for me?" Sirius rolled on to his stomach, facing his three friends.

James turned towards him, half his face covered in thick white cream. "Based on personality analysis or previous experience?"

"Personality."

James put on a game-show host voice. "She's fun-loving and funny, loves animals, long hikes in the woods, or walks on the beach, she's-"

"A Barbie. Seriously, how would you describe her?"

"Before I answer that, would you tell me what a Barbie is?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm not in the mood to fill you in on Muggle facts. Answer the question."

James shrugged, turning back to his mirror. "I think you'd be the best judge of the type of girl you're looking for."

"Just for a start." Remus had put the book aside, and was now speaking. "She should be a good friend of his, who likes animals, especially dogs, not girly, with a voice frequency that doesn't destroy his ears, intelligent, sense of humor, and cooking abilities."

Sirius blinked. "That's more what I was looking for."

But Remus wasn't done yet. "She should be easygoing, she should fancy you, she should have dark brown hair, blue eyes, olive skin-"

Sirius realized where this was going a bit too late. "What? You think I like her?"

"No. I know you like her." Remus was grinning in that ever-irritating way. The problem was, he was right. But Sirius would die rather then admit it.

"You're mad."

"You're in denial."

"You need medicine."

"You-"

"Both need to shut up and tell me who the fuck you're talking about!" James had apperantly had enough.

"Don't you da-" Sirius was cut off by and eager voice.

"Olivia." Peter piped up. "Me and Remus think Sirius has a crush on her. 'Member that day in the meeting room after Sirius left?"

"Oh yeah."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sirius asked through clenched teeth. Remus rummaged in his bag, and tossed a wadded piece of parchment across the room. Sirius opened it up, and glanced down at it, the looked up, his expression a mixture of anger and wonder.

"How did you get this?"

Remus jerked his head at a beaming Peter. "It was all the rat."

"You annoying little-" he cut himself off as Peter waggled his tongue at him. Sirius promptly responded by flipping Peter off. Peter's appalled gasp ended the very mature exchange.

"So you admit it, then?" Asked Remus, disappearing behind the page of his book.

"Admit to what? I just asked a simple question, and you-"

"Gave you a simple answer."

Defeated, Sirius buried his head in his folded arms, and mumbled something into the sheets. "What was that? Speak up, Padfoot." Remus's smirk made it evident how much he was enjoying this.

"I do fancy Olivia, okay! Now will you stop being a gossiping pansy and shut up?"

"No need to announce it to the entire tower, Padfoot, I'm right here."

* * *

**Olivia**

All Hallows was fast approaching. (That's what I called Halloween, just because I liked the sound of 'All Hallows' better.) But, in any case, October 31 was becoming nearer, and with it came rain. Sheets and sheets of icy rain, sometimes accompanied by sleet created muddy puddles on the grounds, and harsh winds made the trees bend and buckle. I was watching this scene from the spot in the library I had claimed as mine, through the large picture window. I was taking a break from my aggravating potions essay, nibbling on a thumbnail as I scanned the gray grounds.

Adriana is sitting beside me, polishing up her charms paper and talking incessantly. When asked a question, I would respond in incoherent grunts, which seemed to satisfy her. I realized that one of my monosyllabic answers was required, and uttered a distracted "Yeah…"

"I knew it! You were always giving him that look, and-"

"Wait, what?"

Adriana rolled her eyes, exasperated. "I asked you if you liked Sirius. It's about time you confessed."

"But I don't! This is Sirius we're talking about; school player, nominated for Best Looking for the Seventh Grade characters, the person who, if you ran into two students sharing saliva in a dark corner, it is a given fact that one half of that group would be him!" I shook my head.

"And you wish the other half of that make-out team was you. Just admit it."

I shook my head. "You're a pill-popper if you think I like Black."

She smirked, singing, "Olivia and Sirius sitting in a tree. S-N-O-G-I-N-G!"

"'Snogging' has two 'g's"

"So you admit it!" She screeched. The quiet murmur of the library ceased momentarily.

"Shut up!" I hissed. "I do not like Black, so shut your mouth before Pince has our heads."

She just grinned at me. "You do too like Black. And I'm gonna prove it."

"Have fun with that."

"I will."

* * *

A few days later, on Saturday, the rain had let up and the puddles that scattered the ground had more or less dried, a handful of students were sitting outside, enjoying the last, pleasant day in a long time. Adriana, Louis, And I sat by the lake, the lovebirds cuddling or doing whatever it is couples do. I was watching the giant squid, flailing its tentacles in the warm sunshine. It didn't seem to mind the raw breeze that ruffled my hair, and caused me to tug the hood of my cloak up to protect my ears from the cold.

I saw a dog sniffing around the edges of the lake. He was large, and black, with long, thick fur that fluttered in the wind. I watched its progress along the banks, until it was a few yards away from where we were.

I whistled, and clapped, calling, "Here boy!"

The dog looked up, spotted me, and then bounded over. It stopped, one paw on my leg, it's wet nose sniffing my face. Chuckling, I ran my spindly fingers through the soft fur behind its ears, laughing as a wet tongue licked at my cheek.

"'Liv, are you sure that's smart?" Adriana asked.

"Yeah, you don't know anything about that dog." Louis chimed in.

"Oh yes, look at his ferocious tail wagging and menacing wet nose." I was currently scratching under it's chin. "He's probably just a stray from the village."

"Right." Louis said uncertainly. But his doubts were unnecessary, a the dog cocked his head, as if hearing his owner call his name, and then trotted off with a final lick to my cheek. I scrubbed at my slobbery face with a handkerchief from my pocket, and watched the mutt disappear behind a corner of the castle.

* * *

**Sirius**

After I changed back into my human form, and strolled back around the castle to sit along the wall next to Remus, who was reading as usual. He gave me an exasperated look. "Nice show you put on there."

"It was, wasn't it?"

"You should've just raped her right then and there."

"Ah, but we can't have her having puppies."

"Very true."

"She did smell wonderful." I adopted a wistful look.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I'm sure she did." He was used to this from James about Lily.

I smiled, remembering her scent; sharp and sweat, like an orange. I hadn't noticed it before, but my canine nose picked up more smells then my human one.

"You do realize that if you two do get in an involved relationship, you'll probably wind up telling her about your alter ego as a dog."

"You make me sound so criminal. Yes, I do plan on informing her of my puppy self. But that back there was just for fun. She knows how to treat a dog well." I stretched.

"I wouldn't know."

"I would hope not."

"But you do intend to ask her out?" Remus asked, brows furrowed.

"Yes; in the long run. In the meantime, I plan on getting something to eat. Want to come with?"

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, another short update. There's more to come before I leave, I promise. My posts recently have been a bit scatterbrained; I'm hoping to straighten them out when I get back. Again with the canin Sirius scene; I'm assuming it's obvious that I'm a dog lover.

While I'm talking, could somebody please tell me where the 'Her' in 'Hermione' went? It seems to be quite popular nowadays to have her known as 'Mione'. –shrug- Don't mind me and my rants, it's just something that's be bugging me recently.

You'll be hearing from me in the next few days, I promise. Happy Reading!

-Salvation-ala-mode

P.S. I meant to have this up yesterday, but fanfiction was being temperamental. I don't suppose anyone would be on at ten o' clock, but it was very frustrating for it not to be working. So blame fanfiction if, for some reason, you would have been able to read this that late.


	6. Of Trials And Pain

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all it's names and trademarks are property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brother's Studios, and Scholastic Publications. I will not pretend to be affiliated with any of these groups, nor am I making any money off of this story. I'm sure this information is not surprising to any of you.

* * *

Olivia

The days became unremarkable; everything fell back into step. James and Sirius were once again up to their usual pranks. I'd see them crouching in some corner sniggering, sometimes accompanied by Remus, Peter, or both. They were in and out of detention on a daily basis.

Lily had calmed down a bit. She had figured out that James didn't intend to play her, or dump her in the near future, and with that information came peace of mind. She was no longer yelling at girls for looking at James, although she did have the nerve to bitch-slap one buxom Hufflepuff for hitting on him.

All was well and peaceful, until a letter arrived at the Gryffindor table, a few days after All Hallows.

* * *

I was picking at my food, occasionally yawning. I looked atrocious, I could tell, even without a mirror; then again, what else was new? I was about to give up on breakfast and go wait outside the charms classroom, like the good little nerd I was, when the mail arrived.

I halfheartedly glances towards the ceiling, wondering if Ophelia would have anything for me, but she just fluttered down by my plate, and nibbled affectionately on my fingers. Absently I gave her my toast crusts, and stroked her soft feathers.

I was startled by a loud curse. In Sirius's low rumble, I heard, "Bloody hell!" I quickly spun around, looking at the Gryffindor table.

Sirius was gaping at a piece of parchment, a torn envelope at his elbow. James, beside him, had his face buried in his heads, Lily's concerned face over her shoulder, rubbing his back comfortingly. Remus looked anxious, his brow furrowed. (Peter hadn't bothered to get up this early.)

I got up, and hurried over to the Gryffindor table, perching on the bench beside Sirius. "What's the matter?" I asked, looking between the four worried faces.

Wordlessly, Sirius passed me the tri-folded letter. I was almost afraid of what I would find inside. The words were printed in black ink, in a generic font; overall, it had a rather cold effect.

_

* * *

Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We regret to inform you that your parents, Mr. And Mrs. Potter, were involved in a skirmish on November 2nd. They and several other aurors were attacked by a large group of Death Eaters, and their condition is grave. There is a possibility that they may survive, but nothing is certain as of yet. You will be notified when they're condition resolves itself._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Winthrop, St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

* * *

"Oh God." I murmured, my eyes wide.

Sirius now had his head in his hands in a position not unlike James's. awkwardly, I patted his back, uttering soothing, nonsense words. He kind of leaned on me, as though he had lost the will to sit upright.

"They're like parents to me." He moaned.

"They are parents to me!" snapped James irritably.

"Stop that." Remus looked stern. "I know you're both upset, but try not to bite each other's head's off." James and Sirius glared halfheartedly at him.

"Look, why don't you guys go back up to the tower? Remus, Lily, and I will cover for you in class, okay?" Numbly, the boys nodded and rose to go. Lily quickly kissed James, and he smiled weakly. Just because he looked lonely, I patted Sirius's shoulder. He looked at me oddly, then bent down, and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and hugged me. A little shocked, I hugged back. The next thing I knew, they were gone, headed out of the great hall.

* * *

The next few days were terrible. James and Sirius barricaded themselves in their dorm, only coming out for breakfast, and the post. Both of them had bloodshot eyes from which hung thick, dark gray bags. They looked disheveled, and didn't talk or eat on their rare appearances, unless forced to. Finally, on the night of the third day after the arrival of the letter, I came bearing gifts.

* * *

I was clutching a large hamper of food, fresh from the kitchens. I must have looked odd, stumbling around the castle with this huge basket of food, a scrap of parchment clamped in my mouth. Every now and then, I'd stop, balance the hamper on one knee, and consult the paper Remus had given me, which bore directions to the Gryffindor common room.

I wound up standing in front of a painting that matched the description he gave me; a rotund woman with mousy, sausage-like curls protruding from her scalp. She wore a dress in an unfortunate shade of pink, and simpered snottily down at me.

"I know the password, hang on." Once again, I performed my balancing act to retrieve the paper I had managed to speak around.

"A Ravenclaw? Trying to enter the Gryffindor common room?" She sniffed haughtily.

"Poppycock." I read from the scrap, ignoring her.

"It most certainly is." She retorted, but swung open anyways.

Nervously, I shuffled into the Gryffindor common room, self-conscientiously hanging my head and hiding behind the curtain of my own hair. Curiousity made me peek through the fringe of hair to observe the alien common room. I was like the Ravenclaw one, only the upholstery was a rich red, the Gryffindor color. I found the effect to be warming, overly so, and I longed for a cool blue to hide behind. Luckily, Remus spotted me, and hurried over.

"Good, you made it." He poked around the basket.

"Your portrait is quite the snot." I grumbled, hefting the basket, so it wouldn't slip my grip.

"She doesn't like Ravenclaws. Or Hufflepuffs or Slytherins for that matter. Then again, your suit of armor nearly ran me through, and would have if Flitwick hadn't been there." He smiled halfheartedly, and gestured for me to follow him. "The depressed duo is over here."

I followed him to a shadowed alcove, where James and Sirius sat staring glumly into space. Lily sat fidgeting at James's elbow, and looked relieved to see me. I plonked the basket down, saying "We have come to a mutual agreement."

They looked pitifully up at me. Sirius spoke, demanding, "Elaborate."

Rolling my eyes, I sat down, and twitched the cloth covering the basket aside, revealing four bottles of warm butterbeer, two large meat-filled pastries, and a variety of Honeydukes sweets. The two boys sat up straighter, and I could almost hear their empty stomachs rumbling.

"This is yours. Under one condition." Remus had joined us.

"What's that?" James inquired warily, his voice lacking the usual energy it typically possessed.

"You have to come to class tomorrow." Lily intoned.

James and Sirius exchanged glances. I spoke up again. "Look Mr. And Mrs. Potter aren't dead yet, and sitting around here moping and waiting for that stupid letter isn't going to help you." I looked sharply at them.

"Would they want you to be cooping yourselves up in your dorms, refusing to eat or come to class?" Lily had pulled that card again. This was turning into a soap opera. All we needed was for someone to get amnesia, and for Lily to cheat on James.

James and Sirius exchanged glances a second time, then sort of shrugged. "'Guess not." James muttered, reaching for a small chunk of fudge.

"We'll come to class tomorrow, right, Prongs?" Sirius was struggling with the lid to butterbeer bottle was he spoke.

James nodded as he wolfed down half of the meat pastry.

* * *

Remus, Lily, and I were quite proud of ourselves, when the two boys showed up at breakfast with their bookbags. We beamed through the first half of the day, until they disappeared at lunch.

"I'll check Gryffindor tower. They're not ditching us now." Lily muttered, hurrying up the marble staircase.

Remus muttered something about looking in the library, and shuffled off, hands stuffed into his pockets. On a gut instinct, I turned, and headed for the dungeons. As I stumbled down the dingy passageway, I remembered that this was James's and Sirius's last class before lunch.

As I hurried towards the potions classroom, I heard loud, angry voices, and the sound of a fist making contact with human flesh. I turned the corner, and gasped.

A bloodied and bruised Severus Snape was being held up against the wall, panting. James and Sirius had hard, cold looks on their faces that I had never seen before. As James's fist crashed into Snape's nose, he yelled, "You fucking bastard! You sniveling excuse for a person! How dare you insult my family?"

After a flurry of punches, James seemed to lose steam. He fell to the ground, and his shoulders heaved with sobs. Sirius went in for his turn at Snape, when I decided to intervene. I moved forward, and wrapped my arms around Sirius's waist. "He not worth it." I said into his, back, my voice dull and hollow. He recognized my voice, and stopped struggling to get free from my grip. "I'm sure there's an explanation for this, and it had better be good. Go run off and find Remus and Lily, they're quite distraught."

I sounded bitter and sarcastic, and I thought that my disappointment had mellowed them down. It had; until Snape spoke.

"Got yourself a new bitch, Sirius? She seems smarter then your usual sluts, maybe you should listen to her. It's surprising, you've never been one for brains, just how good of a snog they are. How long is she gonna last, Padfoot?"

Sirius lunged out of my arms, and tackled the Slytherin boy, hissing, "You are not in a position to be talking like that, Snivelous."

I dragged him off Snape, mostly by saying, "They're just words, Sirius."

Once I had pried him away from the bleeding boy, I knelt before him, rolling up my sleeves. "Go. Find Lily and Remus." I demanded. They obeyed, hanging their heads pitifully.

I surveyed the damage. Broken nose, split lip, black eye, and other assorted bruises. Maybe even a concussion. I 'tsk'ed and pulled out my wand, but Severus turned away. "Don't touch me, mudblood."

I laughed grimly. "Have it your way. _Petrificus Totalus_."

His arms and legs snapped together, and his face froze in a grimace of fury. His eyes followed my hands, as I used simple healing charms to patch him up. As I did this, I spoke.

"You really deserved that. I wouldn't be helping you, if it wasn't for them." I jerked my head in the direction Sirius and James had taken, as I tapped his nose with my wand, causing the crooked fragments to seal together seamlessly, returning the nose to it's impressively huge beak shape.

"Let's get one thing straight: I'm not dating Sirius, or James, or Remus, or Peter, or anybody. If I hear that you told anyone other wise, you'll regret the day you were born." I sat back, admiring my work. His bruises were gone, nothing so much as a scratch showed. It wasn't as tidy or as painless as Madam Pomfrey, but it would do. I rose to leave, saying over my shoulder. "By the way, this incident never happened. If you say anything to anyone about this, those bruises will come back for a month-long visit. Cheers."

I released him from the body bind, and heard him muttering, "Crazy bitch…"

* * *

Sirius

Olivia didn't speak to me all day. It wasn't like, "I'm pissed off at you and I'm going to turn up my nose whenever you walk by" more like "You've got some explaining to do, and that's all I want to hear from you right now." I can't say that I blamed her; I know how it must have looked.

After classes, I used the map to find her in the owlrey. I assumed she was avoiding her usual haunts, and thus avoiding me. I sighed, and headed up to the tower. I picked my way through rodent bones and owl pellets, feeling rather ashamed of myself. You know, like how a dog feels when it shits on the carpet; guilty.

She was standing by one of the perches, scratching the owl I recognized as hers fondly under the chin. I cleared my throat to announce my appearance, and she jumped, whirling around to face me.

"Hey." I shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Hey." She crossed her arms across her front, looking my straight in the eye. She had a look on her face that said, 'Talk.'

"I guess you want to why we were beating on Sniv-er…Snape back there."

"I'd like to." Her tone was clipped and curt.

I sighed, and distractedly ran a hand through my hair. "Me and James used to pick on Snape a lot. But we've kind of laid off him this year, just because we've had better things to do. But he thinks he's scared us away with his death eater pals, and he'll say petty little things just to push our buttons. It usually doesn't get to me, or James, but today during potions he was going on and on about how Grant And Amy, James's folks, about how they deserved what they got, and shit. It just touched a nerve." It sounded weak, even as I was telling it.

She seemed to understand, though. "He did deserve it. Next time, think like a wizard, not like a thug." She turned back to her owl in a way that didn't seem to dismiss me. I stepped closer, reaching out to stroke the animal's beak.

"What happened after we left?" I had been wondering all day.

"I sat down and had a cup of tea to catch up on old times."

"Really, though, what happened?"

"I introduced myself, patched him up, much to his dismay, and threatened to beat him up again should he feel the need to tell anyone about it." She looked pleased with herself.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself."

"I keep forgetting that you're a big boy." She rolled her eyes. "'Kay, next time I won't help you, and let McGonagall help you instead."

I was about to retort when something small and feathery smacked into my head. It was an owl the size of my fist. "Who the hell uses and owl this size?"

"St. Mungo's." She replied grimly, pointing to the envelope attached to the bird that was half it's size.

I gulped, and untied the parchment with shaking hands. Breaking the seal, I extracted the letter.

* * *

Olivia

His dark eyes scanned the letter, the paper quivering slightly in his grip. His face was pale, and his expression pained.

I waited anxiously as he read, watching his face with anticipation. Finally it broke into a relieved grin. "Thank Merlin. They're okay." He relaxed visibly, looking like a great weight had been removed from his shoulders. He laughed, chuckling from relief. Sweeping me into a hug, he pressed his face into my shoulder, and exhaled. I wrapped my arms around him for comfort.

As he drew back, his face was inches from mine, and I could have sworn I felt the brush of soft lips on my cheek. But a minute later he was gone, having muttered something about showing James the letter.

* * *

Author's Note: Ahh, it's so awful. –sigh- It'll have to do for now.

A quick thank you to all who reviewed, especially RockStar Lover, Paddie's Girl and Nicoley17. I usually hate it when authors pick two or three reviewers to thank in person, but these three have really been brilliant. Thank you so much!

I will shut up now, and let you all carry one with your lives. I must go before I get caught on again. Happy reading!

-Salvation-ala-mode


	7. Of Remus

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all it's charecters, names and trademarks belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Studios, and Scholastic Publications. I am none of the above.

**London, England, April 2002**

A thin redhead walked into the kitchen in a small apartment, running her long, slender, pale fingers through her silky locks. She yawned, and her jaw cracked. She smoothed a hand down the long t-shirt that just brushed her kneecaps.

She removed two mugs from a cupboard, and placed the on the counter. Using a wand she produced from behind the microwave (just there for show when they had Muggle visitors), she conjured up steaming coffee to fill the cracked mugs.

Carrying one in each had, she made her way back to the bedroom She smiled, as she slid back on the mattress, and received a loving kiss on the head from the dark-haired, green-eyed man laying beside her.

"Thanks, Gin." He said, taking the coffee from he and cradling the warm cup in his fingers. She took a sip of her drink, and laid a head on his shoulder, looking at the papers in his lap.

"Still working on the veil?" Ginny Weasley asked. It was all Harry had been doing since they had finished Voldemort, and chased down the last of his crew. He had never believed that his godfather was truly dead.

"Yeah. Remus is coming by later with some books he's found. Said he's made some brilliant discovery."

"That's good, right? I mean, it's the most promising lead so far, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Part of me just keeps thinking that it'll just be anther false hope."

"Maybe it won't." Her voice was encouraging.

"Maybe it won't." He agreed.

Around two o clock, Remus Lupin knocked on the apartment door. He wore Muggle a muggle t-shirt and jeans, with trainers, and clutched a thick volume covered in paper. Ginny opened the door for him, greeting him with a friendly hug. "It's good to see you." She said.

"You're back from the hospital?" Lupin inquired unnecessarily.

"Yeah. It's great to be home."

"It's great to have her home." Harry came up behind Ginny, and hugged around the waist. She laughed, but pushed him away. Harry shook Remus's hand, and together they sat at the table in the kitchen, and began poring over Remus's book. Ginny left to go shopping with a friend, as Remus explained the passage to Harry.

"See, here it tells of a case in the eighteen hundreds about a convict who was shoved in before they had Azkaban, but later it was discovered that he was wrongly accused. The judge who sentenced him would be forced to join him behind the veil if he couldn't get him out in three weeks, so he gathered everyone the poor man held dear, and used this very complex spell. It was a lot like the priori incantatum spell between you and Voldemort.

"So, all we have to do is get the people that Sirius held dear together for this spell."

Harry took a sip of gilly water. "Didn't we try this one before?"

"Yes, but we were missing someone vital. And today, I'm taking you to meet her."

Five minutes later, Harry had shrugged on a coat, and headed out with Lupin into the overcast streets of London. "Why don't we just aparate?" Harry asked.

"It's not too far from here, and I know how much you love aparating." Harry made a face, and followed him through the streets.

They arrived at the apartment, and Harry flattened his hair nervously. "So, who are we going to meet?"

"A good friend of Sirius's," Remus replied, knocking on the door to the flat. Harry jumped when a small boy of ten opened the door. He had been expecting an old man; a mentor of Sirius's maybe. Not a child. He was too young to have known Sirius that well. Unless he was his son. His curly black locks and twinkling eyes suggested so.

"Hi Uncle Remus." The boy hugged Remus.

"Hello Owen. Have you been taking good care of your Mom?"

Dutifully, Owen nodded, and pointed to Harry. "Who's that?"

"This is my friend, Harry."

"Harry Potter?" The boy asked, his eyes growing wide. "My Mom told me all about you. She said-"

"Gossiping about me, now are you?" a pleasant voice called out. A small, slender woman, wearing a red sweater, a black pencil skirt, and heels came out from the kitchen, smiling. "Hello Remus!" She greeted him, and they embraced in a friendly way.

Harry stood there, rather awkwardly, trying to ignore the gaping Owen. He wasn't good with kids.

"Hello Harry." The woman greeted, extending her hand. "You don't remember me, but I was in the hospital when you were born. I knew your father, and your mother, and…Sirius really well."

Remus stood beside her as Harry shook her hand. "Harry, this is Olivia. She was…is…Sirius's fiancée."

"Really?" Harry teamed up with Owen and gaped. "Wouldn't he tell me about her, though?"

"Come inside." Olivia gestured to the flat.

**Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry, 1973**

**_Olivia_**

I was walking down the marble staircase after class, talking animatedly with Adriana and Louis when I spotted him.

"Fuck…" I muttered, diving behind a suit of armor. Adriana glanced in the direction I had been looking, saw him as well, and rolled her eyes. Louis looked confused. I mouthed frantically to her, "Make a distraction!"

She sifted her weight so that her body shielded me from what little part of me could be seen, and did what she did best. Grabbed Louis the collar of his robes and kissed him full-on. He had no objections, but I crouched so that my nose was a decent distance from their entwined tongues. I breathed a sigh of relief, and crawled out from behind the couple's legs. I rose, and brushed off my knees.

"That was smooth." Said a voice in my ear. I jumped about a foot.

"Dammit Remus." I hissed, glaring at the smirking boy beside me. "What do you want?"

"To know why you are avoiding Sirius."

"I'm not."

"And so you enjoy hiding between suits of armor and couples attached at the lip?"

"Maybe."

"I wouldn't have something to do with how he kissed you on Thursday, does it?

"'Course not. Wait, he told you about that?" I hadn't thought Sirius would be a kiss-and-tell sort of guy.

"No. I saw it. I was trying so send my Mum an owl, standing in the owlry doorway whilst he was rejoicing the fact that the Potters still lived."

I glowered at him.

"Well, I'm not the only one who knows that you like him. Lily and Adriana, too."

"You three are busybodies with no lives that can't mind their own business."  
"So you admit it?" Remus asked.

"Yeah." I grumbled, thinking the only way to get him to shut up was to tell him the truth.

"Finally you confessed." Adriana had been listening in.

"Wha'd she confess to?" Louis asked.

"Not you too." I groaned, leaning against the wall, as Remus and Adriana explained my affection for Sirius.

"…so she just confessed to liking him." Remus concluded.

"Are you sure you aren't gay?" I asked him.

"Yes. I'll prove it, though." He turned to the crowd, looking for a certain person. "Oi! Abigail!" He called.

Lily's friend Abby came over, looking a bit like a deer in the headlights. "Me?" She asked.

"Yes you, I wanted to ask you something." Remus said.

Abigail stepped closer. "Yeah?"

Remus snaked an arm around her waist, drew her close, and planted his lips on hers. I rolled my eyes, as catcalls echoes throughout the halls. It was moments like these that told me how very much a Marauder Remus was.

He finally broke apart from the kiss. "Want to go to Hogsmede with me?"

A breathless Abigail smacked him across the face, and then went in for a second kiss. "At lest he's found someone as schizophrenic himself." I muttered bitterly.

Author's Note: Yes, it's disgustingly short for me being away for so long, and it's a day late. I'm sorry. Jetlag is a bitch. That's all I have to say. Oh wait! Thank you so very much to all my reveiwers!

Love,

Salvation ala mode


	8. Of Kittens

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Studios, or Scholastic Publications. Therefore, I don't own Harry Potter.

_Sirius._

Charms class. My favorite class of the day. You got to hex people and call it an accident, you could talk to your friends, and I had excellent eyecandy. Oh Merlin. Just watching the way she walked made him grin goofily. Her hips would sway slightly, and her hair would mimic her movements like a dark shadow. Her steps were light and soft, making almost no noise. It was like the music she played. God, he was such a mess over her.

"You should just ask her out, you know." Every since his performance the previous day, those were Remus's words of wisdom. If someone needed help with a problem in charms, he would say, "You should just ask her out." It was true, most people who became romantically attached to a person, they remained in a state of euphoria for the next day or two, but this was Remus! Mild-mannered, sensible, never toe the line Remus! It made me laugh.

"Remus, I don't need to know how to work the charm." I told him, flicking my wand in the general direction of the fruit we were supposed to be making sing.

"But you'll be so much happier then you are now! You're so sullen and depressed."

"And homicidal." I growled.

"Exactly."

I was ready to run the bastard through with my wand, when I stopped. Why didn't I ask her out? I had with countless other females with little or no trouble, so what was the problem now?

Remus interrupted my thought by saying, "Oh, but don't get too much into her. I plan to get sick on Friday."

I rolled my eyes. "Your furry little problem again?"

"Mhm. You should know."

"I don't keep track of your PMS calendar."

"Shame."

_Olivia._

I had had a terrible week so far. First, I lost my contacts, so I had to wear my glasses. I had chosen them when I was ten, and they were black and cat-eyed. Now, it's hard to find glasses that look decent on a sixteen year old, but almost anything would be better then those thick, clunky frames that made my cheeks rounder. Those flabs hanging from the side of my face were big enough as it was, I didn't need to be drawing attention to them. But I would be, until I dreamt up a decent finding spell, or let Madame Pomfrey poke at my eyes.

Then, I had forgotten to jump the trick stair case, and gotten laughed at for five minutes by portraits while I unstuck myself and made a mad dash to potions, where I lost twenty points for Ravenclaw; ten for being late, and ten for forgetting my homework. I then skipped dinner to work on and extra credit assignment to regain the points. End day one.

Tuesday, I woke up late, and barely made it down to the Great hall for a piece of toast, which I dropped, butter-side down on my lap, followed by half my goblet of pumpkin juice. I didn't have time to change until break, three classes later.

In herbology, I tripped, adding an assortment of dirt and grass stains to the collection of stains on my robes. I was carrying a rare fichus, and dropped it's pot, and was in the process of repairing the pot and scooping the spilled dirt in it, when the thing ratted on me, yelling for Professor Sprout. Wimpy shrub. There goes another fifteen points.

Then, in fifth period divination, Professor Grazet made a horrible prediction involving a black-haired olive, which everyone assumed to symbolize a black-haired Olivia. So now I have new-age fourth years making hex signs at me as I pass them in the halls. End day two.

Today is Wednesday, and the only thing bad so far is the fact that I'm trying to operate on three hours of sleep, and thus developed a head cold. Peeves will pay for waking me up at four this morning.

Classes ended without mishap, and I headed for the room of requirement for practice. Louis had bailed, saying he had some crazy project for divination (that class will be the death of me) so I couldn't practice my symphony. So, I perched on a stool, and played some old favorites from memory, just to keep in practice.

Because I wasn't facing the piano, I could see the door, and didn't jump as much when Sirius came in.

"Hey," He said, upon entering.

"Hey," I countered not meeting his gaze. Silence fell.

"Nice song." He finally uttered, trying to inject some conversation into the tense atmosphere.

"Thanks." I replied, my eyes glued to my feet. Silence again.

"Is there a reason you wanted to talk to me?"

He didn't answer right away, but when he did, he was blunt. "You've been avoiding me."

"No, I haven't!" I lied, lamely.

He gave me a withering look. "Why?"

_Because I can't trust myself around you. _"I don't know what you're talking about."

"So you enjoy hiding behind oversized potted plants?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "Listen, I just wanted to say…" he trailed off, as if he decided against saying what he had wanted to say. "Never mind." He muttered, turning away.

"What?" I asked, innocently, setting my violin down on the piano.

"Listen, uh," He ran a hand distractedly though his hair. "Look, I'm sorry for kissing you the other day. I was just…really relieved, and I hope it didn't freak you out too much."

"It's fine. I really should be the one apologizing; I got all flustered over a simple action that mean nothing. I'm sorry I was such a git."

WHAT SIRIUS BLACK WANTED TO HAPPEN NEXT:

"But you see, that kiss wasn't just a simple action. It was a feeble attempt at expressing my feelings for you. I can only hope that this one will go over better." Sirius leans forward, and wraps his arms around her waist. Olivia's arms wind around his neck, encouraging him. He leans down, and presses his lips to hers.

He draws back reluctantly. "Want to be my girlfriend?"

"Absolutely," Olivia replies, and leans in for a second, mind-blowing kiss.

WHAT REALLY HAPPENED NEXT:

"You weren't, really, I shouldn't have-" Sirius broke off. Silence fell again.

"So…" Olivia turned to her violin case, gently placing the instrument inside it.

"I like your glasses." Sirius wore a jesting smirk.

"Thank you. I don't." She smiled anyways.

"They make you look like a cat." It was true. She was having a bad hair day, and although she had managed to gather her hair in a ponytail, two lumps that refused to be flattened had formed on either side of her head, and that when paired with her glasses and red nose (courtesy of the head cold), combined to give her a feline appearance.

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that."

"That's probably a good thing for me." They were back to their usual selves, even if it was a bit weak and forced.

"Well, this conversation is very enjoyable, but I'm afraid that homework calls."

"Okay then. Goodbye, Kitten."

I jumped. "Where the hell did 'kitten' come from?"

"Your glasses."

"If I hear it again, I'll hex you."

"I'm counting on it."

"Bye, then."

"Bye, Kitten."

**The Official Minutes of the Meetings of the Marauders**

Remus: Role Call!

James: Not again!

Remus: Black, Sirius!

Sirius: Fuck off.

Remus: Lupin, Remus! Present!

James: He didn't just call himself.

Sirius: He did.

Remus: Pettigrew, Peter!

James: Where's the rat?

Remus: Probably off with his panda.

Sirius: What are you smoking, Moony?

Remus: That's what he calls his girlfriend.

Sirius: What? He has a girlfriend? Wormtail?

James: Why on earth would he call her Panda?

Remus: Her name's Amanda.

Sirius: How come all you guys have dates? What's wrong with this picture?

Remus: I'm telling you, just ask her out!

James: Did I miss something?

Sirius: No

Remus: Yes

James: Whatever. Can we please continue?

Remus: Yes, we must make this quick. I told Abby I'd meet her at seven.

Sirius: Says the person who insisted on roll call.

Remus: Oh stop being a mopey single.

Sirius: That's it, you're going down.

_(A brief tussle ensues, in which Remus owns)_

Sirius: Owns my ass, I had you in a headlock, begging for mercy.

Remus: That's why you have a black eye.

Sirius: That was a wild punch.

Remus: Whatever.

_(Peter stumbles in, hair mussed)_

James: How's the Panda, Peter?

Peter: Delicious.

Sirius: Hand me a bowl before I puke.

Peter: It's better then 'Kitten'.

James: (Laughing) Who the hell calls their girlfriend that?

Peter: Sirius.

Sirius: She's not my girlfriend, you filthy, spying rat.

Remus: Yet.

Sirius: Did you see how she freaked when I kissed her cheek? I don't want to wreck everything again by asking her out.

James: Hello? Can we get to the planning?

Remus: Why do we need to plan? We should just be spontaneous.

Peter: That sounds painful.

Sirius: Says the person who randomly asked out a girl yesterday.

James; By the way, Moony, how are you going to explain your monthlies to her?

Remus: Oh crud.

Sirius: Just say it Moony! You know you want to!

Remus: Fuck off, Padfoot.

Sirius: I'm so proud of him!

James: Way to go Moony!

Remus: What am I gonna tell her?

Sirius: That your mother's ill and you need to go see her.

Remus: But no relationship can exist on lies!

James: If it helps, Lily says that Abigail likes wolves.

Remus: God. I'm screwed.

Sirius: Well, if you don't want to lie to her, then just tell her the truth.

Remus: It's to early in the relationship!

James: So wait a week, then tell her.

Remus: -sighs heavily-

Peter: For a sensible person, Remus you haven't really thought this through.

Sirius: Thanks for the insight, Peter.

Remus: I'll just tell her tonight. Get it over with.

James: Do it fast.

Peter: Like pulling off a band-aid.

Sirius: You can stop talking now, Wormtail.

**-End Of All Relevant Conversation-**

_Olivia_

I was like a zombie at dinner when Sirius sat down beside me.

"Hello." He said, cheerfully.

"Eh." Was my reply.

"Don't go all caveman on me, Kitten."

"Don't call me Kitten."

"Ah, but where's the fun in that?"

"Meh."

"Come on, Kitten. Remus is risking his relationship! Live a little!"

"Why should I be celebrating Remus putting his love life on the edge?"

"Because he'll be like a gloomy rain cloud for at least another week, so we might as well get in our laughs now."

"Get me some coffee, and I might agree. May I ask, however, why Remus is risking his relationship?"

"You may not."

"You do know the reason, right?"

"Of course. But it's a secret. Actually, me, James and Peter figured out the secret, and now Remus is telling Abby. It's a rather tense moment for them."

"Thanks for the update."

"Does this secret have anything to do with the reason why Remus disappears every month for a day or two?"

"Possibly."

"And about the scars on his cheeks?"

"Maybe."

"I see. How very exciting. I am going to go to bed. Make Adriana tell me what happens." I stood up to leave, already feeling a bit bad for bossing him around, especially when he said, "Goodnight, Kitten."

"Don't call me Kitten." I yawned. I secretly enjoying the nickname. But I'd never let him know that.

Author's Note: I'm sorry about yesterday's interesting update. It deserved more of an explanation then I gave it.

I will have future flashes (my new names for them) in upcoming posts, but not that often. I don't have the plot for those quite sorted out yet. I just jotted that down because it was building a wall keeping me for writing anything else. If that doesn't make sense to someone, I apologize.

Thank you so much for the continued support from my three awesome reviewers, RockStar Lover, Nicoley117, and Paddie's Girl! You guys deserve something yummy. I'll have to dream something up for you.

I will shut up now.

XOXO,

Salvation ala mode


	9. Of Werewolves

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all it's characters, names and trademarks belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Studios, and Scholastic Publications. I am not affiliated with any of these, so I am not making money off of this publication. My, this is getting annoying.

_Olivia_

The conversation with Sirius was pinging around my head like a ping-pong ball. My thoughts where creating branches and growing off of things he, James, Peter and Remus had said. Something Lily had mentioned. _"He seems to get sick a lot."_

I laid out my thoughts. Remus had gone to tell Abigail something about why he was sick so often. Maybe it was a chronic disease?

I was so deep in thought, I almost missed the trick step again, but jumped it just in time, teetering slightly over the edge. I fell back, landing roughly on the marble step. I would have fallen down the rest of the steps, but my foot got caught in the trick step, holding me in one place.

"Excellent." I muttered, sitting up. "Insult and Injury make a great team."

"Indeed they do. Need help, Kitten?" If I rolled my eyes to the back of my head, I could see Sirius's smirking face.

I pushed myself into a half-sitting position. "No, I don't. Thank you though."

I pulled my leg free of the trick step, and tumbled backwards. I winced as my shoulders were caught by firm hands. "You're welcome."

His touch sent goosebumps down my arms. I felt his sturdy arms lift me back into a standing position. I gruffly brushed myself off, embarrassed at being such a klutz. The silence rang in the still stairway.

"I leave for you ten minutes, and you go and get yourself banged up again." Sirius joked.

"I was thinking." I replied.

"About what?" He stepped carefully over the trick stair, and I followed.

"What you were saying earlier about Remus."

He stopped. "Look, Kitten, you should just forget about that. That's Moony's business, and his alone."

"I know. I can't help what I think though."

"Of course not. All I'm saying is, if you find something out, and Moony finds out that you found out, I don't want to be blamed."

"That's reasonable. I can assure you, you won't be."

"Thanks." We continued in silence for the next few minutes.

"You do realize that you're going to the Ravenclaw common room." I rather hoped he wasn't going senile on me.

"I do. I want to know where it is, anyways."

I mock-gasped. "You don't know where the Ravenclaw common room is? I thought you of all people would at least know its location. Your usual standards would dictate that you know it's past passwords dating back to a century ago."

He blushed. Really. Sirius Black blushed. His cheeks turned pink, and he grinned sheepishly, saying, "I know the general area it's in, I just don't know exactly where. Besides," He continued, his blush fading slightly. "I'm not supposed to know where it is."

I rolled my eyes. "Since when does Sirius Black do what he's supposed to?"

"For you information, I am quite well-behaved."

"There's a stack of detention forms somewhere around here that say otherwise."

"How do you know about those?"

"Well, besides the fact that you two are in detention eight times a week, I recently had to spend a few hours in the records hall."

"And why were you in the records hall, Kitten?"

"Detention." I replied, coming to a halt before a particularly well-decorated suit of armor. "Goodnight, Sirius." I was hinting for him to leave. Not that I minded his company, but I knew we were being watched.

He glanced at the suit of armor, and grinned. "Goodnight, Kitten."

"Felix Felicitous."

The suit of armor stepped aside, clanking and rattling as it went, and I ruffled Sirius's hair in farewell.

_**Sirius**_

I stepped through my own portrait hole, to find James sitting against the arm of a couch, with and arm over Lily, who was leaning half on top of him. Peter was sitting on the other end of the couch, looking rather lonely. Remus was nowhere to be found.

" How'd Remus's hear to heart with Abby go?" I asked, positioning myself in a nearby armchair.

"Swimmingly," James jerked his thumb over to a shadowy corner, where Remus and Abigail were locked in a passionate embrace.

I chuckled. "Moony's grown up quite a bit. I wonder how he managed to keep her."

"She finds werewolves 'sexy'" James said, rolling his eyes.

I glanced warningly at Lily, who giggled. "I already know about him. And the rest of you, Padfoot." She looked up at James. "I must say, however, that stags are much more sexy the 'wolves."

I turned to Peter, who shook his head. "I haven't said anything to Panda."

"She hates rats?" I asked sympathetically.

He shrugged. "Just animals in general."

"Excepts of Pandas, though, right?"

He thought for a minute. "No, she hates those, too."

Lily interrupted. "Are you going to tell Olivia?"

"Tell Olivia what?" Remus sat down on a couch across from me, joined my Abigail to form a position somewhat similar to Lily and James's.

"That he's an animagus." James informed him.

Remus snorted. "I'd like to be there for that."

Neither of us had spoken about that day by the lake. I shot him a warning look that he ignored. "I hear she gives a good belly rub."

I flushed. James burst out laughing, as did Peter. The girlfriends smiled, but shot each other anxious glances.

I mumbled something about bed, and hurried up to the dormitories.

_Olivia_

The next morning I took a shower, twisting the knob as far to the left as it would go. The colder the better. This was prime shower time, and it was almost impossible to get hot water. It seemed that such a trivial thing-she could rattle off six spells that would take care of the problem. But apparently, it was below the interest of the caretakers to ensure tat all their students got hot water. Some girls got up at dawn to take a warm shower; most squeezed in a shower a break. But I was uncompromisingly grumpy until I got my shower, and was worse when she had to get up early to get one in, so I had long since learned to cope with tepid water.

Standing under the chilly spray, I thought, my mind idling on the topics of the previous evening. It vexed me severely; it was like trying to get between the two parts of a stage curtain, but not being able to find the break where one curtain ended and the other started.

I thought about it all while I was toweling off and pulling on my robes. As I reentered the main dormitory, I spotted my calendar on the wall. It was one of those things that one of my relatives had given to me on some occasion; in a vain attempt to be useful and to prod at a supposed hobby of mine (I had had an infatuation with outer space when I was seven, and they clung to that scrap of knowledge.) On each square for the day, it showed the phase of the moon that particular day was. Today, the only Friday that wasn't marked my a neat check, was marked with a pale, round circle. Full moon. I thought nothing of it until I found Remus to be absent at breakfast.

"He's sick." Abby said cheerfully, not looking like a girlfriend whose boyfriend had recently taken ill. "Just a bit under the weather. Madam Pomfrey says he'll be back tomorrow."

This made me remember the last time Moony was sick. It was…about a month ago. Yes, it was a month, because the previous date was a full moon too. I made a mental note that Moony had faithfully gotten ill at the same time this month, too.

I sat down, and thought, not touching any of the food on the table. I just wasn't a breakfast person. I was puzzling over Remus's illness, as I had come to call it. I was plaguing me like a swarm of locusts.

Sirius slid into the seat next to me. "Hello Kitten. Moony's ill, I expect?"

I had heard the nickname millions of times before, but it had never stuck like it did that time. Moony…moon….full moon…

My eyes widened in realization.

_**Sirius.**_

When she didn't say anything for a few moments, I began to worry. My worry was increased when her eyes widened. "Kitten, are you okay?"

She nodded hastily, but beckoned for me to lean down. At first, I thought she was going to kiss me, but her head moved upwards, towards my ear. As she spoke, her warm breath tickled my ear, making me want to squirm.

"Sirius, is Remus a werewolf?"

I had figured this would happen soon. "Yes, he is. How'd you know?"

"He's sick one a month on the full moon and his nickname is Moony. That's mostly what gave it away."

"It took us three years to figure it out, and we were his good friends."

"You were young and naïve. I don't blame you. How'd Abigail take it?"

"She adores it. Thinks it's sexy."

She chuckled.

"Listen." I turned back towards my plate and spoke aloud. "Meet us tomorrow in the room of requirement, first thing tomorrow morning."

"Some type of initiation thing?" She asked, with a smile in her voice.

"Not really. Just an explanation of sorts."

She looked puzzled, but agreed to meet there the following morning.

Author's Note: I think this is a new record. 1:26 A.M. How very exciting.

I would like to take a few lines to thank, not only my reveiwers, but the people who have added me to their alert list, and favorites. You are underrecognized, and I thank you greatly. I shan't forget my wonderful reveiwers, you guys rock! I'm much to tired to list names, but you all know who you are.

XOXO

Salvation ala mode.

P.S. Damn ruler isn't working. --+


	10. SPECIAL AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END!

Disclaimer: I was not affiliated with J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Studios, or Scholastic publications in any of the last chapters, so logically I am not affiliated with any of them now. That means that I do not, have not, and will not own Harry Potter. Heartbreaking, isn't it?

Chapter Ten

"Wake up you lazy slut! It's Thanksgiving!" I gave a non-committal grunt, and rolled over onto my stomach, pressing my pillow over my head, letting the thick layer of down shut out Adriana's voice.

It was a tradition of ours to get up early on Thanksgiving (which, after six years I know very little about) and go to the kitchen to make the traditional Thanksgiving fare. Of course, the house elves refused to help us, so we always ended up watching them make a mouthwatering Turkey, while we broke our backs eating cookies and drinking tea. When we were to sugar-hyped to sit still anymore, we'd retire to the dormitory, and do girly things like paint our toes and put outrageous makeup on each other.

Ten seconds later, my deliciously warm comforter was yanked away, leaving me shivering in girl boxers and a camisole.

"You crazy American bitch." I muttered, rolling off the bed and landing on the hard floor with a thump. "Ow."

"You asked for that one." She was standing over me, fully dressed, looking rather smug. I Pulled myself up, and fished some Muggle clothes out of my trunk. I was celebrating a Muggle holiday; I might as well get in the spirit.

Clad in jeans and a black sweatshirt, I followed Adriana out of the dorm, through the common room, and halfway to the kitchens, where I pretended to have forgotten my glasses.

"You just realized that?" Adriana asked, choosing to forget that she hadn't noticed.

"Yes. I'm a little out of it, 'cause I got forced out of my bed at seven in the morning by a crazy bitch, to celebrate a foreign holiday I know almost nothing about."

"Fine, fine. But I'm not waiting for you." She turned, and continued on down the steps.

I turned, and sprinted up them. I was quite far away from the room of requirement, and I was starting to wonder what, "first thing in the morning" meant to teenage boys.

Apparently, it meant seven thirty to Sirius. When I opened the door, I was surprised to find myself in the room I always practiced in. Sirius was alone, at the far side of the room. He sat at the piano bench, prodding experimentally at the keys. I slid onto the bench, sitting next to him.

"Morning, Sirius."

"Hello, Kitten." He raised an eyebrow at my outfit. "The Muggle convention in town?"

"No, but today's a Muggle-American holiday that Adriana and I are celebrating."

"I see.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"They wanted to sleep in."

"Smart of them."

"Is this too early?" He let his hands drop from the row of keys into his lap. I moved my hands up to the keyboard, playing a simple melody I knew.

"No, Adriana got me up anyways. What is this you're explaining about?" I had been puzzling it for the last twenty-four hours.

"Oh, right. Well, as you already know, Remus is a werewolf, a fact James, Peter, and me discovered in third year. Of course, being loyal, noble, friendly, helpful-"

"Boy scouts?"

"No. Being the overall good people we are, we decided to help him. I'm sure you've seen the scars on his arms? Self inflicted." Sirius 'tsk'ed. "The life of a werewolf is a painful one. Of course, us meddling gits decided to butt in and ruin Remus's fun every month when the full moon rolled around."

"You have me interested." It was true.

"So, we put our heads together, and tried to formulate a way so that we could hang with wolf-Remus. We did a bit of research, and discovered that werewolf bites have no effect on animals whatsoever. So, we made ourselves animals."

My eyes widened. "Your and animagus? Do you have any idea how dangerous-"

He waved away my budding rant. "Of course we do. It's quite complicated. Took us 'til fourth year to figure it out."

I bit my lip in worry; animagus risked a lot. Not only was it dangerous, it was also illegal from the to be unregistered, which I was sure they were. Oh well. Spirit of the law against the letter of the law. I chose to forget that they were defying both. "So this is were the nicknames come from? The Moony, Wormatil, Padfoot, and Prongs?"

"Yup."

"What do you all turn into?"

"Remus, is a werewolf, obviously, Peter is a rat; Wormtail, and James, Prongs, is a stag."

"And you?"

I let my hands fell limp on the keys, causing a cacophonous jumble of notes to sound jarringly.

"Can I ask you something before I tell you?" I looked suspiciously at him.

"Yes. I won't count that one."

"Thanks. Will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

"Sure." I replied with a grin, before my brain kicked in. I kept my grin plastered to my face, while inside, I panicked. I had just given Sirius Black the power to break my heart. What if he didn't like me? What if I stopped liking him? What if-

I came back to reality when he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. Drowning myself in his wonderful, boyish smell (laundry detergent, with a faint trace of a sweet cologne), I kicked all my 'what ifs' out of my head. Being asked out by the guy you have a crush on; it's never a bad thing. I relaxed in his warm, soft embrace, and reached up to wrap my arms around his neck, and lay my head on his chest.

"Sirius?"

He pulled back, sliding his hands up my arms to rest on my upper arms. His touch sent shivers up and down my spine. "Yes, Kitten?"

"What animal do you change into?"

He sighed, and looked down. I could have sworn he blushed a bit. "Let me show you." He rose, and moved away from the piano; I turned to watch him, as he gave me a 'don't kill me' look, and transformed.

I was always amazed by animagus transformations. I had only seen a handful, done mostly by Professor McGonnagal, and they fascinated me. It was like one of those flip books that kids played with, flipping through the pages to form an animation.

When the process was complete, a large, bear-like dog sat in front of me. He had Sirius's shaggy hair, and gray eyes, and had his head cocked to the side, as if waiting for permission. I reached my head out to scratch his ears, and he licked my palm. I giggled, not something I do often.

He began to change back, and I drew away, startled. A moment later, Sirius was back in front of me, sitting on the floor. By chance I happened to glance at my watch.

"Shit!" I muttered, hurriedly standing up, and making for the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, concern etched on his face.

"I told Adriana I had just ran up to get my glasses, it's been half an hour! Shit…" I twisted the knob on the door, and paused. Then I doubled back, and stood on my tiptoes to kiss Sirius's cheek.

He laughed. "You're not used to this girlfriend thing, are you?"

I flushed. "Not really. I'll see you at dinner."

He nodded. "Oh, one more thing." I turned back, halfway out the door. "Don't tell anyone yet."

If it were anyone but Sirius I would have been hurt, thinking that they didn't really like me, they were just using me. But I figured, or hoped, that Sirius had some prank in mind. I nodded, and fluttered my fingers in farewell.

"Where in Merlin's name have you been?" Adriana demanded, as I waded through a sea of clamoring house elves.

"Very Muggle of you, Adri." I purposefully changed the subject.

"What took you so long? You were just getting your glasses!"

"My something does smell good in here."

"What in heaven's name took so long?"

"Oooh, you invited Lily and Abby. Excellent idea."

"Why are you so happy?" She looked at me suspiciously.

"Why can't I be happy?"

"You were quite bitchy this morning."

"Indeed. Being woken up at a very early hour can do that to a person."

Adriana raised a hand to stop me. I halted, as she walked around me, giving me a thorough examination. She stopped before me, and observed my face for a moment or two, before announcing, "You're in love."

My mouth twitched. "Why would you say that?"

"Flushed cheeks, shinning eyes, cheerful disposition; any small child could have figured it out."

"If I admit that I'm in love, will you let me sit down?"

"Not until I find out who with."

"Screw you."

I sat down anyway, smiling cheerfully at Lily and Abby's raised eyebrows.

Author's Note: I have some very IMPORTANT news for all of my readers. I am taking a short leave of absence. I have excuses.

Firstly, school is coming up. That however is the least of my worries.

Secondly, I have a big audition coming up. It's rather nerve-wracking.

Thirdly, I have two friends, which are leaning on me at the moment. I won't be so arrogant as to think that I'm the only one they're leaning on, but it is a stressful time at the moment. One of them is going through a messy divorce, one that makes most divorces seem like happy picnics. The other has a father who had multiple tumors in his head and abdominal region.

So, if you would all be so very stellar as to help me through this by giving me two weeks in which to write chapter eleven, I would me forever grateful. I know this is a short chapter, but the next one will be at least three thousand words. Cross my heart.

With much love,

Salvation ala mode.


	11. Of Bliss

Disclaimer: I believe it is a well-known fact that I am not affiliated with J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros. Studios, or Scholastic Publications, the people who really own Harry Potter and all it's names and trademarks.

S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2SS2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2SS2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S

We spent Thanksgiving in the traditional manner, this time with the added company of Lily and Abby. They provided more incidents to laugh about; Adriana and I had run out of humorous events to recount in our six years of carrying on the tradition. They also contributed greatly to our nail polish collection.

Adriana kept shooting me sidelong glances, thinking I wouldn't notice. She seemed to be pondering whether or not I had told the truth about being in love. I would have told her in a second, but I was a very cautious person. Not wanting to upset my new boyfriend (it felt so odd saying that) I told none of them of the events that had passed this morning.

As we all headed down the stairs for dinner, I felt very self-conscious in my jeans and sweatshirt. I was the only one wearing Muggle clothes; even Adriana had opted for her usual wizard's robes. I was thinking about doubling back and changing, but I had told Sirius I would see him at dinner. Speaking of Sirius…

A hand reached out, and grabbed mine, dragging me into a broom closet. In five seconds, I was inside the closet, and in a pair of arms. I looked up to see Sirius's grinning face. "That was smooth." I commented, a little breathlessly.

"So it would seem. But it's like fishing. It takes a while, especially if you're being picky."

"How many girls have you randomly snatched and dragged in here?"

"There was one girl. She was really pretty, and I think her name's Olivia."

Suddenly, I was struck with how cliché this was. We were certainly not the first couple to be in this closet together. Feeling like I was fulfilling some requirement for being in a broom closet, I stood on tiptoe, and clasped my arms around his neck. He leaned in, and my eyes fluttered shut.

BANG!

The closet door rattled, and I jumped, my nerves on edge. The top of my head bumped into his nose, and he let out a hiss of pain. "Omigod, I'm so sorry!" I cried, reaching up to see where I had hit him.

He laughed, and moved his hand to show me a spot that was slightly pink. I placed my hand on it, my fingers gently caressing his soft skin.

"I'm sorry. What was that bang?" I asked.

"It sounded like one of James's dungbomb mines just went off."

"Dungbomb mines?"

"He charms packs of dungbombs to go off when someone steps on them, then makes them invisible and plants them in various place around that castle. Sort of like a whoopee cushion."

"And of course, it's all James's invention?"

"Entirely." A grin suggested that this wasn't the truth.

A brief pause told me that there were no more sounds of students passing through the halls. "We should go to dinner. Adriana is probably freaking out."

"One last thing." He swiftly leaned down, and gave me a soft kiss. It was slow and sweet, and completely knocked me out.

He drew back, grinning and a little breathless. I smiled up at him, still intoxicated by the feeling of his lips on mine.

"Again?"

"Just a quick one." I closed my eyes as once again his lips caressed mine, leaving just as loopy as the first one had. We exchanged nods, and exited the closet, and they rhythm of walking slowly cleared my head.

I followed Sirius to the Gryfendor table, and we squeezed in, choosing spots near where The Marauders and their respective girlfriends sat. Adriana had joined us, so as to continue a Quidditch debate she was having with Abigail, and Louis had joined as well. It was quite a crowd, so my entrance with Sirius hadn't been noticed.

After I spooned some food onto my plate, and returned my left hand to my lap, it was enveloped in a larger hand. Something I never got over about men was how warm and soft they were. I always expected them to be harsher. While Sirius's thumb traced circles on my hand, I was having trouble scooping up peas one-handedly. I never was very graceful with a spoon. Sirius was worth it, though. Having a boy's hand in mine was a novel and exciting feeling, made all the more thrilling by the fact that we were the only people who knew that our hands were linked. Even though I didn't know the reason for the secrecy, it still made everything all the more exhilarating.

"I'm going to turn in." I announced, when I was full.

"Goodnight!" Everyone chorused.

"I felt a brush of lips on my cheek, and a murmured, "Goodnight, Kitten." From Sirius. When I looked up, he was twisted around in his seat, fiddling with a strap on his bag. Very smooth, Sirius.

S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2

**_Sirius _**

My eyes followed her was she walked out the great hall. It felt like a balloon was being inflated inside my chest with pride. That was _my_ girl.

I heard a delicate cough from the chair opposite mine. I turned to face Adriana, who was looking at me with one perfectly plucked eyebrow poised. "Very suave."

"Oh really? Please, tell me, who is this I am 'in love' with?" Wow. I was a really good actor.

"Olivia." She wore an annoyingly smug expression.

"What gives you that impression?"

She raised a manicured hand, and ticked the reasons of on her pink-nailed fingers as she listed them. "You call her 'Kitten'. Pet names are a major sign of affection. Two, she woke up this morning in a rather bad mood. She told me she was getting her glasses; which would have taken her fifteen minutes. She comes back, half an hour later, positively glowing. And finally, three minutes ago, you were engaged in a rather intense staring contest with her ass." She looked very pleased with herself as she dropped both her hands back onto the table. "The only thing that I'm wondering is why you didn't want her to tell anyone. She sucks at lying; I could see right through her. Could it be that you have a couple other girls, all who you carefully instructed not to tell anyone that you were dating?"

"That's ridiculous. I fricking love her!" I clapped a hand to my mouth, as she beamed at me.

"I knew it!" She shrieked, causing people in a twenty-foot radius around us to give us odd looks.

Shit. I glanced around, and leaned in. "Shut up and listen." That got her attention. "Don't tell anyone about this. Seriously, I mean it. For Olivia's protection more then anything else."

The knowing smirk had vanished. In its place was a puzzled, slightly worried expression. "Don't go dragging her into anything that's get her hurt." She scolded, adopting a maternal tone. "And while I'm on the subject, don't go cheating on her or hurting her in any other way, either. If you do, I'll hex your ass."

"Yes ma'am." I muttered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have Charms homework."

_S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2_

_Olivia_

The next two weeks were bliss. Homework was a breeze, the holidays were coming up, and, of course, I had Sirius. Mmm…Sirius. Just the thought of him put a smile on my face. Over the past few weeks, I had been lassoed into broom closets, discreetly passed sweet notes, and…well, snogged in dark alcoves. I've learned that kissing isn't as disgusting as it looks. At least not while you're participating in it. See, I've never really had a serious boyfriend before (-doing best to ignore cheesy Sirius/serious pun-) so things like making out are a bit alien to me.

One night, about an hour before curfew, I slipped through the castle, to the place I usually met Sirius. It was a shadowed corner, where we were hid from the occasional passing prefect, teacher, or ghost. A portrait of an elderly woman, who lay snoozing against her frame more often then not, and glared down her beaky nose at us the rest of the time, only observed us. I didn't care.

"Kitten." His breath tickled my ear, and I jumped as his arms snaked around my waist, clasped at the small of my back.

"Hey babe." I stood on tiptoe to kiss him, his lips sliding over mine. He moved to press me against the wall behind me. Our bodies were so close. I felt my mind slowly fogging, and melted into your steady hold. Just like almost every other night for the past fourteen days.

Neither of us noticed a pajama-clad Gwen, shuffling through the corridor in pink fuzzy with a towel wrapped around her hair. The school gossip heard a gasp of breath from where we were, and squinted, peering into the shadows, spotting the telltale black of Sirius's hair. With a scandalized gasp, she putters off to go tell her friends that Black has a new beau.

The next day, between classes, I found myself in a lavatory, standing in front of a sink, washing my hands, and listening to the morning's gossip.

"- yeah, she saw them snogging last night."

"Wow. I was wondering why he turned Julie down last week."

"Did Gwen see the chick he was with?"

"No, she just told me she saw Black looking very intimate with this one girl."

"Maybe it wasn't a girl, maybe that's why he's so quiet about it…"

I had frozen at the word "Black", not hearing much after that, but at that last comment, I let out a snort of laughter, causing the three other girls in the lavatory to look at me.

"Do you know who it is he's seeing?" One of them asked me.

I gave a shrug, and beelined for the door. _That wasn't conspicuous, Olivia._

Three classes later, I had heard countless theories on Sirius's new love interest, none of them coming close to the truth. My personal favorite was the one cooked up my a group of fifth years I had Defense Against the Dark Arts with: "I heard that he was a vampire, and he wasn't kissing the girl, he was killing her!" "That's why he's so pale!" "Yeah. Jess was missing from class today, maybe it was her!"  
The Jess they were talking about was in the hospital wing for some Scandinavian stomach flu.

Just before lunch, I was once again snatched into a closet. I knew why, as soon as I saw Sirius's expression.

"Who did you tell?" He demanded, his face set in a cold look. It had been ages since I'd seen him so mad.

"I didn't tell anyone." I spoke softly, fear causing me to shrink back.

"Don't fucking lie to me, the whole goddamn school knows!" He yelled, banging his fist on the door. I was terrified.

"I didn't say anything to anybody! What's the big deal, why can't they know?" I knew this wasn't supporting my argument much, but I was starting to get pissed. Being falsely accused doesn't sit well with me.

"Why can't you just trust me? I thought that's what couples were supposed to do; trust each other!"

"I trust you, and you should trust me when I say that I didn't tell anybody!"

This blew the wind out of his sails. "I'm sorry, Kitten, it's just been a stressful morning."

"It's okay. But seriously, I didn't tell anybody anything. I think someone saw us last night." I was relieve he had back off, but the fear hadn't quite worn off.

"Damn." He placed his hand on my upper arms, running them up and down comfortingly. "You're shaking." He sounded concerned.

"You're scary when you're pissed."

"I'm sorry, Babe." He engulfed me in a tight hug. "I'm just worried, is all."

I wondered for the umpteenth time what could possibly make him worry so much about people knowing. To show him that I had forgiven him, when I drew back, I initiated a long, sweet kiss. "It's okay. It just brought back memories of the last time I had had an argument in a broom closet."

He gave me a startled expression. "This was your ex?"

I couldn't meet his gaze. "No. It was last year."

"Oh."

I erased the tension, by kissing him again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his hands rested comfortably on my hips. He intensified the kiss, his tongue begging for an entrance, which I readily gave. Minutes later, we broke apart, panting and flushed.

"We should o to lunch."  
"Damn these meals that keep interrupting us."

"Damn them indeed."

"Shall we go?"

To my very great surprise, he laced his fingers through mine, and opened the door, grasping my hand possessively in his.

We went through the halls to the great hall like such, and were rewarded with odd stares and hushed whispers. They continued on, until we reached the great hall. There, amid the cacophony of mealtime, the comments and stares spawned, until they made me feel as if the back of my robes had gotten caught on my underwear or something. I squeezed Sirius's hand for reassurance, and he tugged his hand out of mine, and moved it to the other side of my waist, resting on my hip and holding me close to him.

We sat together at the Gryfendor table, his arm still around my waist. Remus and Lily beamed at us, while Abigail and James gaped. Adriana just rolled her eyes in a way that said, "What took you so long?"

All through lunch I was plagued by depressing comments, such as: "Damn, the sex must be good if he's sticking with a butterface like her" and "She's so not his type; he doesn't go for nerdy girls." With every stinging comment that he heard, his arm tightened around my waist, and his hand moved up and down my side.

That night, we relocated our rendezvous to the Gryfendor common room, where we joined the other three couples. We had managed to snag the best seats by the fire; me and Sirius lounged on one end of a sofa, Lily and James on the other. Peter and Remus held their respective girlfriends on their laps. James kept nuzzling Lily's neck, and Remus was finger-combing Abigail's hair absently. It was all rather homey, if you shut one eye to block out Peter and Panda-Amanda licking each other's faces.

"What do you want for Christmas?" I asked Sirius, determined that we wouldn't become a conversation-less couple.

"You." He said into my hair.

"How about a block of cheese?" I asked him, rolling my eyes.

"Nah, that's for Peter, the rat." He reminded me.

"So what for you? A box of kibbles?"

He shook his head. "A rawhide bone is better."

"Mkay." I snuggled closer to him, resting my head on the soft skin between his shoulder and collarbone.

"Are you staying for Christmas?" I heard Lily ask James.

James shot a guilty look at Sirius. "Nope. My parents want us home."

"Oh." Lily looked crestfallen.

"Come with us." Suggested James. He kicked my toes with his foot. "You too, so Sirius doesn't mope around all vacation."

"Can't. I'm visiting Grandma."

"I though you hated your family, and they hated you."

"I do. Grandma isn't really my Grandma. She's this lovely lady who goes to my church, when she's home, and makes me come visit her on breaks. Now that he kids have grown up, she gets lonely during the holidays."

"Have you counted her cats?" Sirius scoffed. "Are there numbers that high?"

"She's actually," I replied, giving him a sly look. "More of a dog person."

"So you're ditching me to spend Christmas with your cat-er…dog-lady poser Grandma?"

"Nope. I'm ditching you so I can spend Christmas with my Grandma, her boyfriend, and Adriana." I laughed at his confused expression.

"I thought old ladies thought dating was for the youthful and energetic or something like that."

"Well, Grandma isn't an old lady, really, even though she's seventy something. She still works as a photographer. She fell madly in love with this guy she met in France, and he comes to visit her every now and then."

"How romantic." Sirius drawled sarcastically.

"I know." I continued, pretending not to hear. "She made me bring Adriana one year, and so now its kind of a tradition."

"You and your traditions." He grumbled, his lower lip protruding dangerously.

"You're too cute when you pout." I told him, kissing his nose.

This made the pout worse. "I'm not going for cute. I'm going for disgustingly sexy."

"That's when you scowl." I grinned, as he tried to scowl, but kept laughing instead.

"You two are nauseating." Abigail declared cheerfully.

"Let's see if we can beat them." Remus suggested excitedly, and promptly stuck his tongue in her mouth.

"I surrender." I croaked, fighting the gag reflex.

"Aw, come on, Kitten. We can do better then that." He rolled on top of me, grinned carnivorously before covering my protesting mouth with his. Obviously I wasn't protesting for long, especially when his soft lips trailed down my neck onto my collarbone.

"Ew! They're kissing! Get a room!" giggled an overexcited first year, obvious pleased with himself for using the phrase 'get a room' in correct context.

Sirius abruptly rose to his knees. "Sod off!" He barked.

Terror-stricken, the first year scuttled back to a dark corner. "Such a wonderful father you'd be, Mr. Black. So loving and encouraging towards the little ones."

"All I need is a kid. Wanna go make one?"

"What!" THUNK! I fell off the narrow couch and onto the ash-flecked rug in shock.

"Just kidding, babe," sang out Sirius, extending a hand to help me up.

"What's Olivia doing on the floor?" asked Lily.

Under their odd looks, I flushed, and slid back onto the couch. To show me that he really meant to harm, Sirius dropped a demure kiss on my cheek, and settled his arm over my shoulders. I relaxed into his embrace, glad to have him there beside me.

S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2

Author's Note: Thank you all for your support. I'm sorry I haven't responded to reveiws, I will do that with the next batch, assuming you're in the mood to reveiw after that terribly chapter. Sirius is so bipolar...I don't like it. It's in for some major overhauling when I stop acting all loopy. I'am sorry I went...two days over my two-week hiatus. I appologise most sincerely. It is over three-thousand words, though. 3,054 crappy words. I almost feel bad posting it. Maybe it shouldn't. But then why would I be typeing up and author's note?

See? I told you I was loopy. I'll shut up now before I make you all loopy too.

With much love toanyone at all who's reading this;

Salvation-ala-mode.


	12. The Moanings of a Exhausted Author

Author's Note:

My dear and beloved readers,

I'm sorry for the delay in my posting, I have a very good excuse. My computer died, and took my music, pictures, and most importantly my documents with it. I'm now currently printing hard copies of my chapters up and re-typing them, along with hacking my iTunes onto my new hard drive. I'm also struggling with my AP Classes and zero period. In short, I'm busy, I lack organization, and a new chapter will be posted shortly. Thanks for your cooperation.

With much love,

Salvation-ala-mode


	13. Of Winter

Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Publications, or Warner Brother's studios, I would not be posting stuff on Fanfiction. I am most definitely not affiliated with any of the above, either.

**

* * *

Another Meeting of the Marauders **

Remus: Can we make this quick? I'm meeting Abby at five.

Peter: Yeah, me and Panda have plans.

James: This is exactly why we called this meeting. Where's Sirius?

Sirius: -stumbles in, out of breath- Right here.

James: Do try not to be late, Padfoot.

Sirius: Do try to give us more than five minute's notice, Prongs.

James: Deal. As I was saying before Sirius arrived, the Marauders have encountered an obstacle of the gravest kind.

Peter: -gasp- The thestrals have left the forest!

James: For the last time Peter, the thestrals are a myth.

Peter: Nuh-uh.

Sirius: Peter, I thought you grew out of this.

Peter: Never!

Remus: Anyways, James, what is this obstacle of which you speak?

James: -dramatic tones- We are being pried apart!

Peter: -squeak- No!

James: Yes. It's true.

Remus: And who is this fiend who is doing the prying?

Sirius: -snicker- He said 'fiend.'

James: The person who is dragging our eternal brotherhood apart is….

Remus: Hurry up and tell us.

James: The female gender.

Sirius: He's right!

Peter: Oh my gosh!

Remus: Took you long enough.

James: Moony, you knew?

Remus: Of course I knew. I was just waiting for one of you to notice.

Peter: Shame on you!

Sirius: And you didn't take action?

James: Well, now that we have, we must take immediate measures to ensure that this does not result in a split of the Marauders.

Sirius: We must remove ourselves from the beast!

Remus: Excellent. Winter break is the perfect chance.

James: Well, uh…heh.

Sirius: I have a better idea.

Remus: Do tell.

James; Yes, do.

Sirius: We need to pull a prank. A big one.

James: Yes…yes…make it impressive.

Peter: But we'd have to do it when we get back from break.

Remus: Not necessarily. I have a Muggle cousin who can help us.

Sirius: It would be pretty sectacular if we could pull something off without our wands.

James: But specifically, what should we do?

Remus: my cousin told me of something he did a few years ago.

Sirius: Well, we don't want to be dull and repetitive.

Remus: Trust me, this would be pretty awesome if we pulled it off.

_The remaining conversation is top-secret and confidential._

_(In other words, Moony's hand cramped up.)_

* * *

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas!" I crooned, my voice hideously off-key. Sirius winced. 

"Stop yowling, Kitten." Sirius scowled at me. "Leave the singing to that Senatra bloke."

I glared back at him. "What put a cockroach in your trousers?"

"Where the fuck is the train?" Sirius was starting to sound like my father. Of course my father rarely cussed, and then only under the influence of alcohol.

James, who wore a bright red and green striped felt hat, complete with fleshy elf ears sticking out from under the brim, leaned in, whispering conspiratorially in my ear. "He always gets like this around the holidays. I have no idea why Remus and Peter are so glum, though."

The former glared at James. "You'd be glum, too if you were leaving your girlfriend behind for Christmas."

"Indeed I would." James pronounced, underlining this by giving Lily a bear hug from behind. Lily, who had been talking to Adriana, yelped, and glared affectionately at her enthusiastic boyfriend.

"At least you still have your girlfriends." Peter grumbled, shifting uneasily.

"Panda finally moved on?" Sirius asked, compassionately.

"Let me guess," James grinned. "She had some wild bamboo that needed sowing." He burst into cacophonous roars of laughter at his wit.

"Shut up." Lily backhanded him in the gut.

"Now why are you upset?" I asked Sirius. I didn't think he'd be the type to become saddened by my leaving, but this was the first time we'd be apart since he asked me out.

"I'm visiting my parents tomorrow afternoon." Sirius muttered.

"Oh. I know how you feel. I'm braving Mum and Dad on Thursday."

He gave he a puzzled look. "Why do you go an visit a family that disowned you?"

I shrugged one shoulder. "Why to you visit yours?"

"Mum and Dad need to keep up appearances so the ministry won't catch on."

"Mine would rather risk being polluted by the devil then face the wrath of the other church members, who operate under the belief that I am at some ordinary boarding school."

Sirius chuckled grimly at that.

"Train's here." Remus observed.

"Finally." Sirius hefted his bag, and I swung mine onto my shoulder, just as the Scarlet train pulled into Hogsmede.

We all mobbed towards the thin doors leading onto the train. Suddenly, a feeling of complete and utter exhaustion swamped me. I yawned, my jaw cracking.

"Tired, Babe?" Sirius asked, tossing an arm over my shoulders.

"Very," I replied, fighting a second yawn. "I was up until one or two last night packing."

"Crazy bitch." Adriana muttered. "She did all the break's homework last night."

"Wow. That's pretty hardcore." Remus looked impressed.

"Well, wizarding books in a Muggle household aren't exactly legal."

"That's why I put a disguising spell on mine." Adriana said proudly, showing Sirius a book that read "Calculus 1"

"But then you'll panic when you're halfway through your potions homework, and the letters start changing.

We had reached door to the train. Ignoring the jostling and bumping, I climbed precariously through the small door, while Sirius hopped gracefully aboard.

My duffel bag banging against my legs as I walked, I made my way through the car, knocking on compartment doors, trying to find an empty one. Upon finding one, I motioned for the rest of the group to follow me inside.

We all tumbled into the compartment, and just barely managed to arrange ourselves in the compartment. Remus got bullied into sitting on the floor amongst our legs in order to fit all seven of us into the compartment, I was smashed between Adriana and Sirius, and Lily sat across from me, leaning on James, who Remus guilt-tripped into getting various items from the lycan's trunk, which successfully maddened Lily, and Peter, who was moping to the side of the compartment was thoroughly squished.

Once we were all settled and general whining subsided, I promptly laid my head on Sirius's shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

"Livvy, we're in London. Wake up so Sirius can get off the train." 

Over the course of the journey, 'resting my head on Sirius's shoulder' had turned into sprawling across my seat and his torso. My head was resting on the soft skin just below his collarbone, and his arm was flung over my waist. My shoulder was digging into his side. He grinned down at me.

"Hi Kitten."

I groggily sat up, and let Sirius up as well. He tossed my duffel bag onto the seat beside me, saying, "Come on, Babe. I think you should get off the train before it heads back to Hogwarts. It'd be awfully lonely there."

"Someone should be there to keep Abby company…" Remus looked willing to volunteer.

"You're welcome to go home." James told him, looking very tall from where I was sitting, as he stood and retrieved bags from the racks above for those who lacked his height. "Just think of all you'd be missing out on."

Still a bit muddled by my nap, I registered a kind of hidden meaning in that between the four Marauders in the compartment. They were planning something sneaky, I suspected. With a mental shrug, I followed everyone out of the train, and onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters, and through the barrier into King's Cross Station. Most of the students had opted to stay at Hogwarts, but there was still quite a line to get through the barrier, and we were at the end. Looking around, I thought something was off. I looked Sirius up and down, trying to think what was different about him. He noticed my scrutiny and smiled.

"I know I'm sexy, Babe, but you don't need to stare." Suddenly I realized what it was. Sirius was wearing a thick cotton sweatshirt and dark jeans, complete with sneakers.

"Oh shit." I muttered, tugging at my wizard's robes. I had forgotten to change on the train. How had Sirius changed? I vaguely remembered him being dressed as we waited for the train at Hogsmede.

I rushed to Adriana a few steps away, leaving a puzzled Sirius in my wake, and whispered in her ear. She let out a whoop of laughter.

"I swear, 'Liv, when you grow up you're going to leave your kid at Gringotts, and then when you realize it, run around in circles in hysterics instead of doing something about it. There's a bathroom right over there, go change." She was still chuckling.

"You're such a bitch to people who haven't woken up yet." I whined, making my way to the bathroom she had pointed out, my duffel bag bushing the ground slightly.

I appeared a few minutes later, dressed in a Muggle outfit consisting of a black hoodie, jeans, and a bright purple beanie-way too loud, but it was all that I had on hand.

"I can't believe you forgot to change." Sirius obviously found this funny.

"Believe it." I was more than a little grumpy.

"Aww, Babe, we're just joking." He engulfed me in a hug. "But it would have been hilarious to see all the Muggles giving you weird looks."

"Yeah, real funny." I mumbled into his chest, which was very soft, by the way. "Everyone's picking on me. I bet you all took weird pictures of me sleeping."

"Sadly, no." He ran his hands up and down my back.

"You kids, break it up! It's time to go through!"

"I hate Adriana right now."

Sirius laughed, his eyes crinkling up at the corners. "Let's go."

He gallantly offered me his arm, and I giggled, as he bent at the waist in a bow, one eyebrow arched above the other. "Shall we?"

"We shall." I laid my fingertips on his arm.

We passed through the barrier.

The station was bustling with holiday travelers. Harried-looking mothers tugged children with so many layers on that they resembled colored puffs of fleece and cotton. Businessmen wearing overcoats in varying shades of gray would occasionally sidestep one of these puffs, some looking, annoyed, other smiling down at the bawling bundles, as though they made them think of their own children.

Families of Hogwarts students gathered around in clustered, the 'muggle wear' of some were more than questionable. Sirius gestured to one such group, where the parents were dressed more suitably than most. James stood next to a tall man with salt-and pepper hair (Who could only be his father), beaming as what I assumed to be his mother (a willowy woman with mousy brown hair), embraced Lily in a welcoming hug. Remus looked a bit left out, standing a few feet back, and hugging his arms to himself in the chilly station.

Looking for Peter, I found him crushed in the embrace a an overly plump woman, with mousy, graying hair pulled into a fussy bun, wearing a bright Christmas sweater with knitted white Reindeer on it.

"So…I guess this is goodbye." I said.

Sirius smirked. "That was cheesy, babe."

"Well, you're supposed to say something cheesy after it. Like, 'No, not good bye. Never goodbye.' Then we go in for the finale kiss."

"Let's just skip to that part, then." He leaned in to kiss my lips.

We pulled apart a moment later, and I hugged him one last time.

"Have a good Christmas," of course he would. He was Sirius after all. I doubt it was possible for him to not have a good time.

"You too."

Adriana always said that to make a proper exit, you need a door or a corner, or at the very least a large crowd to disappear into. Just walking separate directions is tricky, because you don't want to be the one to walk first lest the other person interpret it as you being eager to leave. So we both kind of ambled off in different directions, very awkwardly.

"Finally." Adriana commented as I trudged up.

"Who died and made you bitch of the year?" I snapped.

"I guess this is a kind of roundabout way of saying hello to your grandmother." Grandma smiled, the loose folds of skin on her thin face were stretched taut over her broadened face. She was an elderly woman, with dark gray hair in a short bob that curled in to frame her face. She had deep blue eyes, which were framed by thin crow's feet. Thin lines outlined her lips, which were painted over with bright fifty's lipstick. She wore a thick turtleneck sweater, and tapered-leg jeans with black boots. No one ever said she had style, unless she was in a foreign country, where she opted for the traditional gear of the country. But because so many countries had European and American influences, very few had particularly different fashions, so the various countries she's been to have seen her in her oversized windbreakers and tapered legs jeans in winter, and tank tops and kakis in summer. I did have a shot of her in a kimono, though. (She explained this all to me one snowy, pre-Christmas morning, as well as her passionate belief that it was what people did on the inside that mattered, not their dress. Very noble of her, but I think it was just her way of sticking her tongue out at the suited journalists she had once worked for.)

"I already said 'hi'." Adriana announced.

I hugged Grandma, saying, "How was the China shoot?" I stuck my tongue out at Adriana over the older woman's shoulder.

"Filled with tea. And rice. And people jabbering at me in a language I can't comprehend. It was marvelous." She got that look in her eyes that she always got when she talked about foreign countries. She called it "Wonderlust."

"That's great."

"Until the jetlag it was. Anyways," She shot me a grin. "Who was the boy?"

Adriana grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Livvy's boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes hefting my bag, and flexing the fingers that gripped the plastic handle of my violin case. Both bags were getting heavy. "You talk about it like it's some scandal."

"Since when did you have boyfriend, Olive?" Grandma was the only person who could get away with calling me "Olive."

"Since….what was it, a month ago?"

"Yup."

"Is he a good kisser?" Grandma asked slyly. I think she aged too fast.

I blushed.

"Good. What's his name?" We were walking towards Grandma's ancient station wagon.

"Sirius."

"Seriously?" She laughed at her own joke and popped the trunk with her clicker for us to throw our bags in.

"Shotgun!" Adriana hollered sliding smoothly into the front seat next to Grandma.

"So, how's school?" The dreaded question.

"Magical." Adriana said with a chuckle. I elbowed her in the gut to shut her up.

"You mean making out in the corridor with Louis was magical." I rolled my eyes.

"What are you two studying this year?"

Adriana glanced at me, looking for help. I just grinned at her. This was going to be funny.

"We're taking um…. maths, uh…cooking, and, uh, biology, self-defense, um…history…"

"No languages?"

I decided to rescue Adriana. "Our school doesn't offer languages."

"Not even English?"

"Well, we know how to speak it, I think we're fine."

Grandma muttered irritably about education at 'those ridiculous boarding schools'.

Adriana and I exchanged a bemused glance, and a smirk, before she engaged Grandmother in a conversation in a conversation concerning Christmas dinner.

* * *

I'm finally back! I feel terrible for leaving you guys for so long! The next chapter won't take so long, I don't think.

I would like to recognize and thank my fantastic beta, Lady Jane Doe. She did an awesome job on the corrections and whatnot.

You probably haven't noticed the flame I received, but I've left it up, so you can read it in all it's terror. That's part of the reason this chapter took so long. .

Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Love,

Salvation-ala-mode


End file.
